


Sound of My Heart

by Starlight1395



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kisses, Flashbacks, Fluff, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Souldmates Au, aka the boys discussing kinks (mildly), ambiguous setting, cute boyfriend stuff, mild drug use, more parings to be added, slight PTSD, talk about sex, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: You knew your soulmate the moment you heard their voice, the sound making something click into place in your own heart.Han Jisung was a senior in High School, and as happy as he was for his friends he was a little sick and tired of being  jealous that he had yet to meet his own soulmate.When Lee Felix moves to their school, Jisung finds the entire dynamic of his friend group shifting. He knew Felix wasn't his soulmate, but there was still something special about the freckled boy with stars in his eyes and a voice deep enough to rattle Jisung's very core.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew about soulmates. Science had long winded explanations about why it happens, using long words and confusing terminology but what it always boiled down to was that your soul was created knowing the sound of your soulmates voice. That you are born with that knowledge, even if you can’t really pinpoint it before you actually meet.

The first written evidence of this soulmate bond was found on clay slabs in ancient tombs, depicted by sound waves between two figures.

You know a person is your soulmate the moment you hear their voice, their vocal waves clicking in your soul perfectly. Even just a hum was enough to activate the bond, though not everyone has a soulmate, nor does everyone find their other half. Starting with the incline of social media, many apps were developed where you could upload a clip of you speaking and see if anyone clicked.

Jisung was senior in high school, and he was sick and tired of hearing about soulmates. Now, don’t get him wrong. He really did want to find his other half some day, but he was just tired of hearing people shove their happy bonds in his face.

He was happy for his friends, but it was getting a little irritating to see how grossly cute Woojin and Minho were. They met way back in middle school and never lost that first month vibe in their relationship. He was lucky that his other friends hadn’t met their other halves yet. He couldn’t handle more than one couple in his life at the moment.

He only had half a year left of highschool, then he’d be off to collage. Woojin, Minho and Changbin graduated the year before, leaving him, Hyunjin and Seungmin in the same grade and Jeongin in the grade below them. Thankfully the three older decided to stay close - Woojin going to community college, Minho taking time off to work and Changbin interning at a record label one town over. It was hard to see them graduate, but nice that they were still close.

“Jisung, are you even listening?” Hyungjin pouted.

“Huh?” JIsung blinked, finally tuning into his friends. They were at lunch - the only time the rest of their group was able to see each other during the school day. The only class Jisung shared with anyone was biology with Seungmin first period.

“I said check out the new kid,” Hyunjin pointed his chin to a boy sitting alone at a table close to the doors. Jisung felt his heart pull a little. He remembered how awful sitting alone at lunch was. “Should we invite him to come sit with us?”

“Oh my god he’s so cute.” Jeongin whispered, staring at the new boy.

“He can’t be that that cute-” Jisung said, only to be instantly proven wrong when the boy turned his head to look out the window.

He really was that cute. His hair was bleached, his dark roots just starting to show, with freckles scattered across tanned cheeks. His lips were full but turned down at the edges, and he had these huge sparkling eyes that looked just a little too glassy.

“We’re sitting with him right now.” Hyungjin said, taking his bag and tray and walking right up to the boy’s table. The others scurried after him, not wanting to be left behind when being introduced to the new kid.

“Can we sit here?” Seungmin asked, already putting his tray down. The boy blinked in surprise and nodded. “I’m Seungmin. I’m a senior.”

“Um, Felix,” His voice was lower than anyone expected. “Just moved here today… I’m a senior too.”

Jisung felt something tug in his chest. Could this be… a soulmate bond? He quickly rejected that idea. He knew what the connection was supposed to feel like. It was supposed to feel like a puzzle piece fitting perfectly in your chest. You were supposed to click instantly and feel some sort of something tethering you to the other person. Jisung just felt… oddly interested in Felix.

“I’m Jisung, senior.” he said, stabbing his apple juice with a straw.

“Hyungjin, senior.” Hyunjin bit into an apple with a wink.

“Jeongin, junior.” Jeongin smiled wide and Jisung was hit with the nostalgia of when the boy still had his braces. He missed Baby Jeongjin. The boy sitting next to him was growing up too fast.

“Where did you move from?” Hyungjin asked, always the most personable one in their group. Felix pushed his lunch around with the thin plastic fork provided and smiled nervously.

“Um, we moved from Sydney.” He said, not making eye contact.

“Australia? That’s so cool! Is it really as dangerous as the jokes say it is?” Jeongin asked, looking at Felix like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

“We?” Jisung found himself asking before Felix could answer Jeongin.

“Ah, my step brother and me,” Felix smiled genuinely for the first time since they sat down. “He got accepted at a record label after graduation, and my parents said it would be good for me to get away…”

“Get away from what?” Seungmin asked.

“From… the ooky spooky animals of Australia!” Felix sounded far away at first, his voice obviously brightening as he covered something up. “The wildlife back home is insane. Magpies dive down on people enough to get concussions and we would find snakes in our toilet bowls. All the stories? All completely true.”

“No way…” Jeongin’s eyes were wide.

“Wanna hear about the time a possum snuck into my room?” Felix asked and grinned at the rushed yeses from his new friends.

Jisung listened but let his thoughts wander a little. What was Felix hiding? He wasn’t going to call the boy out on it - it was literally his first day. He wasn’t going to call him out on his first day. That wasn’t the only thing that was making Jisung wonder. There was something… different about Felix, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It was like the remnants of a dream that were just barely out of reach.

By the time the bell rang, there were four new numbers in Felix’s phone and the freckled boy seemed slightly less tense. Unfortunately, none of them shared a class with him, but lunch was good enough - especially when Changbin’s house was huge and perfect for weekend gatherings.

“I like him.” Hyunjin said fondly as they walked to his locker. Jisung always went with him before their next class started. It had started because back at the beginning of the year some assholes had decided to pick on Hyunjin for being too pretty and too nice - and for not having Changbin, Minho and Woojin to protect him anymore. Jisung didn’t understand how anyone could be mean to Hyunjin, who was an actual ray of sunshine. Sometimes a sassy, slightly sharp tongued ray of sunshine but a ray of sunshine nonetheless. Thankfully, after the assholes realized Jisung wasn’t going to let his friend be alone, they decided it wasn’t worth the effort anymore.

“Yeah, me too,” Jisung leaned against the locker next to Hyunjin’s. “He seemed a little awkward though.”

“It’s his first day Sunggie, give him a break.” Hyunjin laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Jisung grinned and pretended to close the locker door on Hyunjin’s hand.

“Innie was right though.” The taller boy commented easily.

“About what?”

“He’s really cute.” Hyunjin grinned slyly and glanced at Jisung from the corner of his eye. Jisung’s ears grew warm but other than that he refused to show that Hyunjin’s teasing was affecting him.

“Yeah, he was,” Jisung shrugged easily. “I like his freckles.”

“Thanks mate, grew them myself.” Felix grinned wider as Jisung spun around, eyes wide and cheeks red. Hyunjin threw back his head and laughed, causing Jisung to glare at him. Asshole knew Felix was there the whole time, didn’t he? He opened the locker next to hyunjin’s - the one Jisung had just been leaning on.

“I don’t go out in the sun enough to get real freckles but sometimes I’ll draw them on.” Hyunjin said as if he hadn’t purposely embaressed one of his closest friends.

“I’ve been getting weird looks all day so it’s nice to know at least someone likes them.” Felix laughed, but Jisung could hear something under the deep voice. He closed his locker with a soft noise.

“Flaunt them babe,” Hyunjin closed his locker with a bang and slung an arm over Felix’s shoulder which was easy to do, seeing how he was several inches taller than the new boy. “You’re cute as shit. Don’t let assholes make you feel self conscious.”

“Th-thanks,” Felix blushed and Jisung thought he was even cuter with pink accentuating the freckles they were just talking about. “Um, I have to get to class-”

“What room? I’ll walk you.” Hyunjin offered instantly. Before the room number had completely left Felix’s lips, they were moving. Jisung smiled and shook his head a little, walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

  
“What’s the rush?” Jisung asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was Saturday, two days after meeting Felix. In that time they had been in constant contact, and they quickly learned that Felix was a bigger dork when it came to jokes and memes than even Jisung, who was the reigning King of internet stupidity.

Hyunjin had let himself in at - Jisung checked his phone, squinting at the bright light - nine thirty in the morning and started throwing random clothes at him, saying something about getting to Changbin’s as fast as possible.

“Binnie hyung found his soulmate.”

Jisung was awake now. He jumped from the bed and threw on whatever pair of pants Hyunjin tossed at him. Somehow, even in a rush, Hyunjin managed to dress Jisung better than Jisung dressed himself most of the time.

In record speed, the two were out of the house and sprinting down the road. Changbin lived in the rich neighborhood around the corner from Hyunjin and Jisung, who had lived next to each other for most of their lives.

By the time they made it to Changbin’s long driveway, they could already see Woojin’s car, Changbin’s car and a car they didn’t recognize. They didn’t bother knocking, quickly taking off their shoes and rushing to the basement - their official hangout spot. Changbin’s parents had remodeled it back when Jisung was fourteen, just for their son and his friends to have sleepovers and be as loud as they wanted without disturbing the adults two floors above them. There were seven bodies already shoved on the couch, Jisung and Hyunjin the last two to arrive, it seemed. Jisung was a little surprised to see Felix smushed between Jeongin and Seungmin on the couch.

“You guys are finally here!” Jeongin called, tilting his head back and looking at them upside down.

“It’s not even ten on a Saturday,” Jisung grumbled. “You’re lucky we’re here at all.”

“Don’t be a bitch Jisung,” Changbin scolded lightly. “If you didn’t show, you know we would have paraded down to your house and knocked your door down.”

“Whatever.” Jisung sighed and slumped into His Beanbag Chair - the one he specifically called and would fight till the death for.

“Aren’t you curious?” Bin asked, the fake sweetness dripping from his words. Jisung’s eyes shot open and he sat up.

“Oh shit yeah! I forgot!” Jisung looked around, only seeing one unfamiliar face. The new boy had curly brown hair and dimples and looked at Changbin with all the stars of the sky in his eyes. Jisung was instantly jealous.

“Guys, now that dumb and dumber are here, I can officially introduce you to Chris,” Changbin grinned at the new boy, who had yet to take his eyes from Bin. “He just started an internship at the record label.”

“Oh! You’re Felix’s brother, right?” Hyunjin said, his face lighting up. Chris blinked, a little surprised, before smiling again.

“Yeah, we just moved here,” He didn’t correct Hyunjin, who remembered an instant after the words left his lips that Felix specifically said step-brother. “I was real nervous, but as soon as I heard Binnie’s voice I felt better.”

“Gay.” Minho called from where he and Woojin were entwined on the old recliner they had recycled from one of Bin’s neighbors.

“I sure hope it is.” Chris said, looking at Bin with wide, eyes and a smirk tugging at his full lips. There was a moment of silence before everyone burst into laughter.

“He’s going to fit in well here.” Woojin commented slyly, grinning into Minho’s neck.

“Yeah, I sure hope he does.” Changbin parroted Chris, who blushed and took the smaller boy’s hand.

“Well, since we someone managed to congregate at the crack of dawn,” Jisung started, addressing the crowd dramatically. “I suggest we go out for breakfast.”

“Jisung it’s literally ten thirty,” Woojin said dryly. “Dawn was hours ago.”

“Yes, but the diner has all day breakfast, which means any time can be dawn if you believe hard enough.” Jisung said, as if he was saying something smart and sage-like. The room was filled with groans and a single giggle.

Jisung looked at Felix, who was hiding his laughter behind his hand, and blushed. What was happening to him?

They stood and filed from the basement. Changbin’s mother watched in amusement at the seemingly endless stream of boys passing by her. She discreetly handed her son her credit card and called after them to behave.

Changbin, Chris, Jisung, Hyunjin and Felix piled into Changbin’s car, squeezing the three younger boys into the back. Woojin, Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin took Woojin’s car, waving and flipping off the first car as they pulled away. It was a bit of a race to the diner, Changbin always the competitive type.

Jisung’s thigh felt extra warm. He casually glanced over and realized it was because Felix’s leg was pressed against his. There wasn’t a single iota of space between their bodies, touching from hip to knee. Not that Jisung particularly cared all that much. Besides, Felix smelled nice, like fruit and sunshine, and was very warm.

Unfortunately, Changbin’s car was the second to pull into the diner’s parking lot, if only by a few seconds, and the others were sure to rub it in their faces.

“Two seconds shouldn’t count!” Changbin whined as Chris laughed.

“Doesn’t matter,” Minho stuck his tongue out. “Rules state whichever car goes into park first wins, and we won.”

“Are they always like this?” Felix asked Jisung softly, his eyes glued to the older boys who were still bickering. He smiled wide as Changbin started kicking Minho’s knees.

“Oh absolutely,” Jisung snickered as Woojin grabbed Changbin in a headlock. “They turn everything into a competition. It started because Binnie hyung challenged Woojin to an armwrestling match back like… five years ago and lost. He’s still bitter about it, which was the main reason he started weight lifting. Now he just likes to be a buff baby.”

“I’m not a BABY.” Changbin whirled around, glaring at Jisung who just laughed.

“How the hell did he hear you?” Felix wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or afraid. It was obvious his brother’s soulmate was some sort of mind reader.

“He has a sixth sense when it comes to us shit talking him,” Hyunjin whispered from Felix’s other side. “Once, I called him short when he wasn’t there and I got a text ten minutes later that said ‘I know you’re talking shit’. It was horrifying.”

“Jeez…” Felix laughed as they entered the diner. The hostess gave them a tight smile, and Jisung couldn’t blame her. They were regulars, which meant they regularly came in a large group and regularly made so much noise they’re almost asked to leave.

They were seated quickly, at a large round table in the back of the diner where they would cause the least amount of problems. They quickly slid into the booth table - Woojin and Minho at the peak of the circle, Changbin, Chan and Seungmin to Woojin’s left, Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin and Jeongin to Minho’s right. Once again, Jisung found Felix pressed up against his side.

“I’m fuckin starving,” Changbin grabbed a menu before blushing bright red. “Shit- I mean, shit. Fuck-”

“You’re so cute.” Chris kissed the tip of Changbin’s nose, and the smaller boy all but melted into the cracked fabric of the booth seat.

“Aw, is Binnie hyung still trying to impress Chris hyung?” Seungmin teased, easily dodging the straw wrapper that was aimed right at his face. “He didn’t even try to impress us. Never even tried to censor himself in front of us impressionable youths.”

“The first time I met you, Jeongin dropped his ice cream and said, and I quote, ‘fuck me right in the ass I’m going to throw myself off a building’, end quote.” Changbin deadpanned.

“I was young and impressionable,” Jeongin didn’t sound the slightest bit ashamed. “You should have molded me into a fine young man like a real hyung is supposed to. Instead I joined the choir and turned gay.”

“I- that doesn’t even make sense!” Changbin floundered, looking to Chris for help. The brunette just chuckled and took Bin’s hand under the table. The moment Chris’ hand took his, Changbin visibly relaxed.

Jisung didn’t mean to be jealous, but god did he want that. He wanted to know how it felt when his soulmate held him. He bet even the softest of touches felt like absolute bliss - no one had been able to accurately describe how it felt, but they’ve compared it to things like falling into bed after the most stressful day in your life, or finally feeling whole for the first time in your life. Jisung had even seen a post where someone described it as going to the bathroom after having to hold it for hours.

“You ready to order?” Felix asked, nudging Jisung out of his thoughts. Jisung blinked and glanced at the menu, as if he ordered anything other than one dish any time he came to the diner.

“I’ll have pancakes with the syrup on the side please.” He said handing the poor waitress the menu.

“Could I have the french toast, but with the fruit on the side?” Felix asked. The waitress nodded, took his menu and moved onto to the next order.

“Don’t like the fruit?” Jisung asked curiously.

“Not really, but Chris likes it so I ask for it on the side,” Felix smiled. “He trades me for his syrup.”

“How bout you trade me instead?” Jisung offered, glancing at Chris. “He looks a bit occupied right now and the fruit is my favorite part.”

“You have a deal,” And wow, Felix’s little giggles were so adorable. His soulmate must be one lucky person. Felix really was a catch. “Just don’t let Chris know I betrayed him.”

“My lips are sealed,” Jisung pretended to zip his lips. “Call me mister Zipperlips.”

“Ironic, being mister Zipperlips and still talking.” Felix said with a smirk, and Jisung couldn’t help but pout.

They fell into comfortable conversation while they waited for their food to come. Jisung found himself engrossed in a story Felix was telling about one of the many times they found an animal in a place in their home where an animal should not have been, and he wished he could have listened to Felix talk forever. He just had this way of storytelling that drew the audience in. He used his hands, and his voice seemed to come to life when he was recalling an adventure. Jisung really liked how deep his voice was too. It made it feel like Felix’s words were reverberating through his own chest.

“Here you go boys, if you need anything just call me over okay?” The waitress came over and started piling plates onto the already crowded table. Once all the dishes had been given to their respective boy, no one hesitated to dig in. Felix slyly slid a small bowl of fruit towards Jisung, who in return carefully placed a small bowl of syrup onto Felix's plate. When they checked to make sure no one saw, they turned to each other and snickered. 

The fruit that day was sweeter that Jisung ever remembered it being.


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung remembered when Minho met Woojin. Minho had convinced the younger boy to go to his dance class one weekend. Minho was fourteen and Jisung was thirteen, and unsurprisingly were the only two boys in the class. Jisung was being moody, as he tended to be at that age, and refused to do the moves properly. He only went because Minho promised him ice cream after. He flung his arm out the wrong way, just wanting to be a little irritating, but instead smacked someone right in the face.

“Shit-” Jisung hissed as he whirled around to face his victim. The boy looked to be his age with round cheeks but a jaw that was just starting to be defined. He was holding his nose, but instead of being upset it looked like he was laughing.

“You okay?” The boy asked, and Jisung blinked.

“You’re the one that was hit,” He said, frowning. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just peachy.” He laughed, turning to look at Minho. Jisung glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye and felt his heart stop.

Minho was completely, frozen. His eyes were wider than Jisung had ever seen, and a single tear was running down his flushed cheek. Jisung could see his hands shaking as he opened and closed his mouth, as if he wanted to say something.

“You’re Minho, right? I’m Woojin,” The boy asked. “I’ve seen you around school but I don’t think we’ve ever spoken. Are… are you alright?”

“I’m perfect.” Minho grinned, more tears chasing the first. Woojin’s face instantly lit up. He rushed forward and scooped Minho into his arms, twirling the other boy in circles as he laughed into his neck.

“Wait are you guys-” Jisung asked, his chest feeling oddly tight.

“My soulmate…” Woojin breathed before swooping in and capturing Minho’s lips. Jisung looked away, not understanding why his eyes were burning a little. The class had stopped to watch the scene, the girls all cooing and cheering. The teacher dismissed them early because no one was willing to pay attention when their classmate just found his other half.

“Want to get ice cream with us?” Minho asked, his hand not having left Woojin’s since the moment they laced together.

“Of course- oh wait,” He glanced around. “I was here to pick up my cousin…”

“I can go home on my own oppa,” a girl with the same warm brown eyes as Woojin swung a bag up onto her shoulder. “I walk here on my own all the time.”

“Are you sure? I promised Auntie that I would go with you.”

“I think when I tell her why you didn’t walk with me, she’s going to understand.” The girl smirked.

“Text me when you’re home!” Woojin called after his cousin, who threw a thumbs up as she walked away. Woojin turned to Minho, his eyes shining as if he was looking at his entire universe - which Jisung figured he kind of was. “So, where are we going?”

 

Jisung loved Minho, and he loved that Minho was happy, but if his friend giggled and batted his eyelashes one more time, he was going to absolutely lose his mind.

“Can I have a bite?” Minho asked, opening his mouth pointedly. Woojin laughed and spooned some of his own ice cream onto his soulmate’s tongue. Jisung resisted the urge to roll his eyes, letting Minho and Woojin continue to ignore him as they stared into each other’s eyes and giggle at nothing.

As long as Minho was happy, Jisung was happy. It didn’t matter that neither spoke a single word to him the entire time.

* * *

  
“Does this look okay?” Seungmin asked seriously as he looked at himself in the mirror. The group decided to take a trip to the local mall, and were only in the first store on their trip. They were only in their first store, and JIsung could already feel the eyes of the employees burning into them as they cackled loudly.

“I think it looks good!” Chris said. Everyone laughed even louder when they realized he was being completely serious. “What? I like it!”

“Hyung, he’s literally wearing a mesh shirt over a highlighter yellow turtleneck.” Hyunjin deadpanned, unable to tear his eyes from the fashion monstrosity that was his friend.

“I thought it looked kinda cool…” Chris muttered, pulling Changbin against his chest and resting his chin on the shorter boy’s shoulder.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Changbin snickered, causing Chris to blush and look away.

“I think we should probably go to the next store soon if we don’t want security called on us.” Jeongin said, glancing up from his phone to look at the who employees whispering and glancing right back at them.

“I can’t wear this anymore anyway,” Seungmin rushed to the dressing room. “It was fun for the bit but I can’t do it anymore.”

“Come on, let’s get something to eat.” Jisung whined, pouting and resting his cheek on Felix’s shoulder.

“You’re always hungry. How are you still so short? Shouldn’t you have grown ten feet from how much you eat?” Hyunjin teased, resting his elbow on Jisung’s head.

“That’s not very nice…” Jisung pouted even more. Felix chuckled and reached up to shoo off Hyunjin’s hand and replace it with his own. He gently pat Jisung’s head, as if comforting a cat.

“You’re cute when you eat,” Felix said, making Jisung’s ears warm. “Makes me wanna buy you food all the time.”

“Stop spoiling him,” Minho said, not looking up from his phone. “If you keep doing it, he’ll expect it from us too.”

“I’m not spoiled!” Jisung pouted again, and he felt more than heard Felix coo at him.

Before he could defend himself anymore, they were already heading out of the store like a pack of kittens desperately being herded. They grouped around the benches in the middle of the walkway, trying to squeeze all nine butts onto a bench meant for four at the most.

“I have an idea,” Chris said, pulling out his wallet. “We split into teams. Each team has five dollars to find the most outrageous thing in the mall. Winner get bragging rights and can pick a punishment for the group with the lamest thing.”

“We used to play this back home!” Felix said, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. He had instantly pulled Jisung into his lap when they crammed onto the bench. Jisung didn’t protest or blush as he settled against Felix’s chest. In the weeks since introducing Chris into their friend group, Jisung honestly felt like the nine of them were soulmates in their own way. That, and he realized he really liked it when Felix held him. It was comforting.

“What are the groups?” Jeongin asked before slapping his own forehead. “Why did I even bother to ask?”

“Me and Binnie, Woojin and Minho, Lix and Jisung, Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin,” Chris said, pulling four bills from his wallet. “Text the group chat when you’re heading back to this bench. No time limit. Only rule is it has to be five dollars or less. No cheating by adding your own money.”

“Go!” The boys scattered Felix had the money from Chris in one hand and Jisung in his other. They raced in the opposite direction of everyone else, each scanning the store windows. Just as they were about to turn around and look at the other stores, Jisung stopped dead.

“Did you see something?” Felix asked. Jisung didn’t answer but dragged him into the dimly lit store. They were instantly hit with weed printed shirts and music that their mothers would have cringed at. It was a teenagers dream.

“There’s always a clearance section in the back of mall stores.” Jisung said, making a beeline to the back corner. True enough, there were several boxes you could dig through. He found one labeled ‘$5 or less’ and started digging.

Before he even found one thing of interest, there was buzzing in stereo. Both of their phones had gone off. Felix took his out to check and frowned.

“Chris an Changbin hyung already found something and are going to get pretzels when they wait for the rest of us.”

“Those snakes,” Jisung’s eyes narrowed. “Binnie hyung knows how much I love mall pretzels.”

“We can get out own as soon as we find something.” Felix slipped his phone back in his pocket and started digging in the box next to Jisung.

“Oh… my god…” Jisung whispered as he pulled something from the box. Felix squinted at it, his whole face going crimson when he realized what it was.

“Those are-”

“Gag panties.” Jisung grinned and held their prize proudly. They were obviously not meant to be worn seriously, with pink straps criss crossing over where the butt should go, frills coming off the hip strap like some sort of stupid skirt and a shitty screen print of a fairy on the front with the saying “Tinker Bussy”.

“Those are… awful.” Felix refused to look at them but was laughing nonetheless.

“We have to win with these.” Jisung said, still holding the panties like they were something sacred and delicate.

“Let’s pay and get out of here,” Felix glanced at the display of penis shaped candies and made a face. “I feel like we don’t belong here.”

“Alright let’s go.” Jisung laughed and grabbed Felix’s hand.

The cashier didn’t even blink as he run them up. It was five dollars even, and the two boys couldn’t help but rush out with their contraband like they had just done something naughty. They pulled over at the pretzel stand, where Chris and Changbin were sitting on the edge of the fountain with their snacks.

“That was fast.” Chris said, waving them over.

“I have a good partner.” Felix grinned and held up their entwined hands. Jisung fought back a blush.

“Lix always look forever because he’s so indecisive.” Chris teased, taking a sip from the overpriced lemonade he and Changbin were obviously sharing,

“I’m not indecisive! I just… can’t decide…” He trailed off, looking away. Jisung laughed and tugged him to the pretzel line.

“Come on, we have some time to kill before the others are ready.” Jisung said, ordering and paying before Felix could do anything.

“I was gonna buy the pretzels…” Felix pouted as he took his snack. Jisung just grinned and moved to sit on the other side of Changbin. Felix sat next to him, close enough that he could feel the blonde’s body heat warming him.

“Lix, are you gonna re bleach your hair?” Jisung asked suddenly. Felix’s small hand went up to touch his grown out roots.

“Do they look that bad?” He asked, looking worried. Jisung felt his stomach drop.

“No! They look great! I just- Chris hyung said you used to dye your hair back home and you’ve been blonde since we’ve met and I was just wondering-”

“You’re cute Sunggie,” Felix giggled, and Jisung’s face lit up. “I was thinking of dying it soon actually. Maybe red? But I kinda like the dark roots right now. That, and I wouldn’t know here to go to get it done around here. Back home I had a regular hairdresser.”

“I can take you to the place I go,” Jisung offered. “I’ve been wanting a change too.”

“It’s a date then.” Felix smiled and went back to his pretzel, not noticing how Jisung seemed to choke at his choice of words.

It took the others almost a full hour before they were meeting back up at the benches. Once they reconvened, Jisung found himself glancing at the bags in everyone hand’s. They were all pretty small, his and Lix’s easily being the largest one. At second glance, the bag in Hyunjin’s hand seemed the slightest bit larger.

Chris and Changbin went first.

“What the hell is that?” Minho asked, squinting at the object.

“It’s a anatomically correct chocolate-

“That’s an asshole.” Jeongin interrupted, looking mildly disgusted.

“Anatomically correct chocolate anus.” Changbin grinned as if he had already won.

“Well we got something better.” Hyunjin said, pushing Changbin out of the way. He pulled out a rolled shirt and flicked it so they could read what it said.

“That can’t be real.” Minho looked a little sick to his stomach. On the shirt was a country flag that they were all pretty sure was made up, with a purple background and yellow stars. Under the flag said ‘Unified Nations of Amenicra’.

“We found it at the shirt printing place,” Jeongin grinned. “The person who ordered it never came to pick it up, and since it looks like… that, the guy basically gave it to us.”

“Our turn!” Minho pulled something out of the smallest bag in the group. In his hand was a bracelet with a redish gem in the center.

“It’s just a bracelet?” Seungmin smirked, thinking his group had won hands down.

“It’s not just any bracelet,” Minho said seriously. “It’s also a gift. Here, for you guys.”

He handed it to Chris, who took it with a confused look on his face. Chris read the little blurb on the packaging of the bracelet and shouted, throwing it back at Minho who was cackling against Woojin’s side.

“It’s a pregnancy bracelet!” Chris scowled.

“It’s supposed to bring good luck for conception.” Woojin laughed as his arms snaked around Minho’s waist.

“I hate you guys.” Chris pouted, burying his face in Changbin’s neck.

“One more,” Changbin said, glancing at Felix and Jisung as he rubbed his soulmate’s back. “You better have something amazing.”

“It’s better than amazing,” Jisung grinned. “Found deep in the clearance section of a store none dare step foot in. It’s one of a kind, never to be seen again by mortal eyes. Behold! The eighth wonder of the world!”

He pulled the panties out victoriously, showing them off. They took one look at the monstrosities and knew they had lost. Jisung grinned and displayed the back too, showing off the atrocious straps.

“I think it’s safe to say that tinker bussy wins.” Chris said, sounding far older than he did a few moments before.

“Those are awful.” Jeongin’s eyes were wide and afraid.

“Bet you’d still make them look good,” Woojin nipped at Minho’s neck. “Your ass would-”

“Not in the mall!” Seungmin threw a balled up napkin at the couple, who didn’t even bothered to look ashamed.

“Jisung and Felix win!” Chris grinned. “Now, who’s going to get the punishment?”

“Hmm,” Jisung looked between the three remaining groups. He and Felix pretended to whisper to each other before reaching a decision. “We choose… the three idiot-teers.”

“What?”

“Not fair!”

“Minho hyung’s bracelet sucked way more than our shirt.”

“And your punishment? Firstly, I want that shirt.” Jisung grinned as more groans filled the air.

“Damnit, I was looking forward to wearing it.” Jeongin pouted, handing Jisung the bag.

“Secondly, you three have to perform Cantella at lunch. I know you guys know it.”

“We haven’t done that song in ages.” Hyunjin protested.

“No arguing! We won fair and square,” Jisung grinned. “Besides, Lix hasn’t had the joy of seeing you do it. I think it’s only fair.”

“I haven’t seen either.” Chris said, his face innocent other than the smirk tugging at his lips.

“Good point! I guess we’ll just have to film it,” Jisung’s grin widened. “Better practice before Monday!”

* * *

  
“God, I’m going to drop out.” Felix groaned as he plopped down next to Jisung.

“We only have two months left.” Jisung snickered as he doodled in his notebook. He was in study hall, and Felix realized early on that his own study hall teacher didn’t care if he left, and Jisung’s teacher didn’t care if there was suddenly another head in his room.

“Two months too many.” Felix’s head his the desk loudly. Some of the other students sitting nearby jumped and glanced over at him, but no one made a move to say anything. Jisung laughed and gently tugged Felix’s hair to get the other boy to sit up again.

“That’s gonna bruise,” Jisung brushed Felix’s bangs aside with a lopsided smirk. “Want Sunngie to kiss it better for you Lix?’

“Please do.” Felix said, pouting and letting his head fall back onto the desk. Jisung flushed, not expecting that response.

“Look at me then.” He said, his voice steady despite the tremor running through his body. Felix sat up and faced his friend, his mouth still downturned. Jisung leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the Felix’s forehead, his lips barely brushing the skin before he was already pulling away again.

“Feels loads better already.” Felix grinned, his eyes turning up cutely. Jisung refused to acknowledge how his heart seemed to be just the slightest bit faster.

“Good, now can I get back to my very important work?” Jisung asked, turning back to the mostly empty page of his notebook.

“What are you working on?” Felix peered over Jisung’s shoulder, but could barely make out his friend’s awful handwriting.

“It’s supposed to be a song, but it’s turning into an art gallery,” Jisung sighed, penning in shading on a cartoon flower he scribbled into the margin of the paper. “I had all these cool ideas but now that I’m trying to write them down they seem… lame.”

“Sing it for me.” Felix all but demanded.

“Ah, it’s more of a rap, actually.”

“Then rap it for me.”

Jisung sighed and tapped his pen against the paper a few times before clearing his throat and started the rap quietly, so only Felix could hear him. It wasn’t finished, and Jisung usually didn’t like showing anyone anything until he was completely ready, but Felix was different. This rap was sadder than ones he’s written in the past.

He was just so frustrated with himself and hated how he felt jealous of the others, so he put all those feelings into his music. It was one he honestly wasn’t planning on showing anyone at all, even when it was finished. But again, Felix was different.

“And… and that’s where I’m stuck.” Jisung slumped in his seat, biting his bottom lip as he stared at the paper.

“I know what you mean,” Felix said softly. “I’m really happy for Chris. Of course I am! I just… feel kinda forgotten sometimes now that Changbin hyung is in the picture.”

“That’s what it was like with Woojin hyung and Minho hyung,” Jisung traced over some of his doodles. “When they met, it was like I disappeared. They still made an effort to include me, which I appreciated, but at the time Minho hyung was my only friend. They met Changbin hyung later that year, and I met Hyunjin and Seungmin once I finally got to high school, and Jeongin came in the year after, but at first it was just me and Minho hyung. I really thought I was gonna lose him…”

“I’ll never leave you,” Felix all but whispered. “No matter what. If I find my soulmate, I’m not gonna make you feel replaceable. Ever. We’re best friends for life.”

“What do you mean if?”

“I…” Felix trailed off and didn’t say anything. Jisung was struck with the same feeling he had the day Felix moved to their school. The feeling that the freckled boy was hiding something - something important.

“I won’t ever leave you behind either,” Jisung took Felix’s hand. “No matter what. No soulmates, or school, or anything is going to take you away from me.”

“That’s cheesy.” Felix laughed a little, but Jisung could hear the tears in his voice.

“I promise, Felix.” Jisung gave Felix’s hand a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is gonna be short, maybe two chapeters max  
> Also me: Seven chapters. Minimum. 
> 
> I had some help from my friend about what to do plot wise because I don't wanna rush to the big twist just yet. Follow him @Hanjisunset on twitter he's Jisung's baby and my precious son and don't tell him I said that because he'll send the green faced throw up emoji again like he always does
> 
> If you wanna follow me and chat I'm on twitter @25boyfriends UwU


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t wanna do this…” Jisung grumbled, his arms crossed firmly against his chest. They were in Changbin’s basement, waiting for Changbin and Chris to return from getting the food.

“It’s okay, you can hold onto me,” Hyunjin smirked from Jisung’s left. “I won’t tell anyone if you scream.”

“You’re the last person I want to cling to.” Jisung looked as disgusted as he sounded.

“What? I’m not as good as Felix?” Hyunjin pouted, trying to cling to Jisung’s arm. The smaller boy just shook him off and leaned against Felix.

“You’re right. You’re not as good as Felix.” Jisung stuck his tongue out.

“Aw, thanks babe.” Felix grinned, wrapped his arm around Jisung’s shoulder.

“Babe? When did you guys start dating?” Jeongin asked. He was sitting in Jisung’s Bean Bag Chair, the older boy having relinquished custody when he realized he couldn’t sit next to Felix on said bean bag chair.

“We haven’t yet.” Jisung said easily. In the past weeks, they’ve fallen into this flirty banter. Jisung commented on it once, and Felix said it was probably because of how often they were around the mushy couples of their friend group. At first it flustered Jisung, hearing someone as pretty as Felix call him cute pet names, but he quickly got used to it.

In fact, he really liked it.

“You should,” Seungmin said. “You’d be cute together.”

“Ah, dating outside of your other half tends to end… poorly.” Jisung said, not liking the sudden feeling in his stomach.

“I mean, you wouldn’t date past the summer anyway, right?” Seungmin pushed and Jisung realized he was right.

“He’s not going that far away for school.” Felix said casually, but Jisung could feel how his arm tightened around his shoulders.

“Lix, Sunggie’s school is literally four hours away. You’d be lucky to see each other once a month.”

“Wow, you’re really making me look forward to graduation.” Jisung deadpanned, causing the others to laugh.

“But seriously, if you guys like each other you should let yourself be happy,” Jeongin sounded much more serious than any one in their group was used to sounding. “There’s nothing wrong with letting yourself be happy.”

Neither Jisung nor Felix said anything. Jisung looked away, his throat burning a little. He didn’t want to move away from Felix’s warmth, but at the same time he suddenly wanted to be alone. No Felix, no Hyunjin or Seungmin or Jeongin. No one around so he could let his confused, unnamed feelings out without judgement.

“Why does the room feel so cold? Did someone get into a fight? And I wasn’t here to see it?” Changbin and Chris clomped down the stairs, their arms filled with bags of dinner and snacks and drinks.

“Binnie, shush.” Chris said softly, placing the bags on the pool table.

“What?” Changbin turned around, only to see Chris shaking his head.

“Did you bring the movies up?” Chris asked, moving past his soulmate, who was frowning with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, brought them up on two different tabs.” Hyunjin said.

“Can we do another coin flip?” Jisung whined, wiggling in his seat unhappily.

“The coin chose fair and square Sunggie,” Chris laughed as he handed the boys their respective meals. “Tonight it’s horror movies. Maybe next time fate will be a little nicer and give you tails.”

“I hate horror movies.” Jisung pouted.

“You’re just a baby.” Jeongin called, causing everyone to laugh.

“I thought you didn’t get scared easily.” Felix said as he removed his arm from around Jisung, who pouted more at the sudden loss of closeness, to take his food.

“I don’t get scared easily, but I’m jumpy,” Jisung glared at Minho - who had jumped out at Jisung so many times when they were younger that Jisung still catapulted ten feet in the air at any sudden noise. Minho just stuck his tongue out. “I hate jump scares, and that’s all horror movies are. I like good horror, not this hollywood shit.”

“Wow Sunggie, tell us how you really feel.” Hyunjin teased.

“I wanted to watch Lego Batman…” Jisung muttered, pouting and looking away from Hyunjin.

“Hold on to your panties, cuz this one had really good reviews.” Chris settled down next to Changbin, pulling his boyfriend close to him and hitting play. Jisung already felt a stone in his stomach as the opening credits started, and he was grateful that they at least left the lights on so they could see what they were eating.

Within ten minutes, Jisung could feel a jump scare brewing. The main character was wandering through the old shack in the woods, calling out to her missing friends. Why she went in there in the first place, Jisung couldn’t even fathom. This was why white people always died first. She was taking slow, creaking steps, the wood groaning under her weight. Someone turned the lights off, and it was suddenly a thousand times worse.

“Oh shit,” Jisung whispered as she crept closer to a hole in the wall. Someone made a gloryhole comment, but Jisung was too focused on what was about to happen. “There’s gonna be a jump scare. I just know it. Something’s gonna jump out and I’m gonna scream and you’re all gonna laugh at me because I’m gonna scream at something I know is going to- SHIT JESUS FUCKIN CHRIST!” Jisung screamed, the bowl of chips in his lap jumping. They would have landed all over the floor if Hyunjin hadn’t manage to catch it in mid air.

“You scared the shit out of me!” Changbin had his hand on his chest, his eyes blown wide. Jisung’s heartbeat was going out of control, and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

“You’re okay,” Felix whispered softly, his deep voice calming. HIs arms wrapped around Jisung’s waist, and Jisung instantly buried his face in his friend’s chest. “You’re safe, Jisung. I’m here.”

“I hate horror movies.” Jisung complained as another loud sound on screen made him jump and grip Felix’s shirt tighter.

Felix rubbed his back, the repetitive motion calming Jisung down more than he would like to admit. He slumped into Felix’s touch, barely glancing at the screen. Instead, he looked up at Felix’s face.

Jisung liked how the flashing from the movie highlighted Felix’s cute nose and how bright his eyes looked reflecting the screen. Jisung smiled slightly, his chest feeling warm as he looked at his friend.

“You good?” Felix asked, suddenly looking down at him. Jisung glanced away quickly, hoping the darkness would hide his blush.

“Yeah.” Jisung muttered, his cheeks warming even more when Felix pulled him even closer.

“The movie’s almost over,” Felix mumbled into Jisungs ear. His voice sent a shiver up Jisung’s spine. He blamed Seungmin for the sudden hyper awareness. “Maybe we can convince hyungs to pick something different.”

“Binnie hyung won’t,” Jisung said, only a little bitter. “He’s so pig headed. He’ll make us watch the second horror movie for the principle of the coin flip.”

“Then we can watch something on my phone instead,” Felix nuzzled Jisung’s hair. “I brought my headphones. We could probably go to one of the spare rooms if you wanted to. I doubt anyone will get mad if we ditch for an hour or two.”

“You’d do that?”Jisung felt close to tears again. Someone in the movie screamed and he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn’t be scared if he couldn’t see what was happening. He thought he felt something press against his forehead, but when he opened his eyes, Felix was in the same position he had been in before.

“You’re my best friend,” Felix grinned. “I’d do anything for you.”

“I… I think I’ll be okay, if you keep h-holding me like this.” Jisung knew his blush was bright enough for the other boy to see. Felix’s arms tightened around him, almost pulling him into the other boy’s lap.

“Of course.” Felix whispered, and this time Jisung was sure he felt something soft press against the back of his neck. He tried to turn his head to look at Felix but ended up jumping at a loud noise again. Felix held him firmly, whispering comforts into his ear as the scene ended. Jisung was able to watch the end of the movie, despite the final cheap jump they added in the end.

“Intermission.” Changbin said as he stood, stretching and cracking his back loudly. Chris reached forward and poked the skin of Changbin’s stomach that was exposed from his arms being lifted, and the smaller boy instantly doubled over, covering his stomach with his arms.

“You suck.” He grumbled, his ears burning bright red against his dark hair.

“You love me.” Chris grinned, holding his arms out like a toddler wanting to be picked up. Changbin sighed but still sat on Chris’ lap, letting the older boy wrap his arms around his waist. He still refused to look at Chris, but he was blushing nonetheless.

“I’m going to pee.” Jisung stood. He frowned when he realized how cold the basement was without Felix was pressed against him.

“Get me some more chips?” Hyunjin asked and Jisung paused.

“I don’t know…” He said, holding the chips close to his chest. “Do you deserve more chips? You were kinda mean before the movie started. Maybe Lixie and I will finish them all without giving you a single crumb.”

“That’s just cruel…” Hyunjin stuck out his lower lip.

“Maybe don’t be a dick.” Jisung stuck out his tongue and ducked before getting smacked in the face by a flying pillow.

“I’ll be back.” Jisung said, mostly to Felix, who smiled and waved. Jisung scurried away, letting his cheeks burn as soon as he was out of sight of the others.

* * *

  
“I can’t believe we’re graduating soon.” Felix said, face down on Jisung’s bed.

“I don’t want to think about it.” Jisung grimaced. He threw himself on the bed next to the other boy, making Felix bounce up.

“I can’t believe in a few months, you’re going across the country.”

“I really don’t want to think about that,” Jisung didn’t like how vulnerable Felix sounded. It hurt his chest. “Can… I be honest with you?” Felix turned and rested his head on Jisung’s thigh.

“Of course,” Felix saidly softly. “You can always be honest with me.”

“I… I don’t think I want to be a teacher anymore,” Jisung whispered, covering his face with his arm. “I used to think it’s what I wanted, but now that I’ve been accepted to this school, I don’t even know if it’s what I want to do with the rest of my life. I don’t want to go far away, or have to deal with shitty parents and shitty kids and no pay and- fuck, I don’t know.”

“Well, you have a while to figure out what you want,” Felix ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair. “We still have a few weeks before graduation, and you were accepted to other schools. Plus, I’m here for you no matter what. I can help you figure out what you want, if you want…”

“I want…” Jisung trailed off, his sleeve starting to get warm where it was pressed against his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I want to stay here.” Jisung said finally, after several moments of thinking.

“We’re gonna be here until August love, you don’t have to leave anytime soon.”

“I meant /here/ here,” Jisung removed his arm and nuzzled into Felix’s thigh. “With you, in my room. I don’t want this to end. I don’t want to-to lose you.”

“Jisung… can I do something stupid?” Felix whispered. Jisung nodded.  
Felix covered Jisung’s eyes with shaking fingers and before Jisung could even think about what was happening, Felix’s lips were pressing gently against his. Felix’s lips were soft and he still tasted like the ice cream they had eaten before going up to Jisung’s room.

Jisung didn’t think, he just leaned up into the kiss. He felt Felix’s breathing against his cheek as he turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss. The fingers in Jisung’s hair tugged gently, causing Jisung’s breath to catch.

Felix took the opportunity to taste Jisung’s mouth, not fighting but dancing with the other boy’s tongue. Jisung broke away, and Feix began to panic. Did he cross a line? Was Jisung upset?

His fears were quickly dispelled when Jisung straddled him and wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck. Felix sighed happily as Jisung slotted their lips back together, melting into Jisung’s touch.

Something about holding Jisung like this - about kissing the other boy and being the one to make Jisung whimper into his mouth - seemed so right to Felix. So right, that it was almost scary. He knew Jisung wasn’t his soulmate, but Jisung was someone so, so important to him. Someone Felix would fight till the death for.

Jisung ground into Felix’s hips gently, barely enough friction to make either of them feel anything, but it was still enough to make Felix’s blood soar through his body. He had never felt more alive. It was like Jisung was sending lighting through his veins - each touch, each whimper, each tug of his hair was enough to make Felix want to never let Jisung go.

In that moment, he decided to let himself be a little selfish - he wished they would never find their soulmates, so he could hold Jisung like this forever.

“Ah, Lix-” Jisung whispered as Felix placed gentle kisses along his jaw.

“You’re so pretty Jisung,” Felix breathed against the other boy’s throat. He felt Jisung shutter under his fingers. “I’m so lucky…”

“Hng, feels good,” Jisung closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Felix’s lips pressing gently against his warmed skin. “Have you-you done this before? You seem pretty skilled.” He tried to joke, his voice catching when Felix nipped his throat.

“A few times back home,” Felix answered with a smirk. “Never went making out, but it was nothing compared to this. You’re setting me on fire Sunggie. How are you doing this to me?”

“Sh-should we go farther?” Jisung sounded afraid. Felix pulled back and looked his friend fully. His stomach sank when he saw how glassy Jisung’s eyes were.

“Are you okay? I can stop-”

“No!” Jisung shouted before blushing and lowering his voice again. “I like it, I really do! I just… what’s going to happen to us if we keep going? We fuck? We date? If we date, we’re going to have to break up by the end of the summer… what if one of us meets our soulmate before the summer ends? Would we break up and instantly be with the other person? I can’t- I can’t ask you to ignore your other fucking half to spare my feelings… but- but what if I don’t want to let you go? Everything would be ruined... “

“Nothing is going to be ruined,” Felix kissed the corner of his mouth comfortingly. “If we keep doing this, or if we never talk about this again, nothing is going to change. Nothing will be ruined. You’re my best friend, and I would rather die than hurt you. If we meet our soulmates while we’re dating… well I guess we’ll have to talk about it together. There are people who meet their soulmates who don’t marry them or even love them romantically-”

“But- but what if they want it to be romantic, and I’m keeping you from the love you were b-born to have?” Jisung shut his eyes tight, desperately trying to keep from crying.

“Who cares?” Felix kissed Jisung’s nose. “Who cares about some stupid bond when I have you?”

“You don’t mean that.” Jisung whispered so silently that Felix wasn’t even sure if the other boy had spoken at all.

“I really do,” Felix kissed away the single tear that ran down Jisung’s cheek. “I don’t care what the universe says. You’re my soulmate now. Nothing is going to change that.”

“Fuck the universe.” Jisung laughed a little as another tear fell.

“Yeah, fuck the universe,” Felix kissed Jisung again, moving and pushing the other boy down onto the bed. “Who cares what anyone thinks? As long as we have each other, that’s all that matters.”

“Lix, can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“I’ve never done any of this before,” He whispered, looking away. “Any of it. The only other time I’ve been kissed was on the cheek in the fourth grade.”

“Well, I don’t know anything past kissing, and even with kissing I know I don’t know everything,” Felix laughed against Jisung’s mouth. “I’m sure Minho hyung would be willing to give up some pointers though.”

“He might ask to join in.” Jisung sickered, letting his head fall back as he looked up into Felix’s eyes.

“You know… maybe one day.” Felix grinned at how quickly Jisung sat up.

“You-” Jisung’s eyes were wide and his grin even wider.

“Hey, if the opportunity arises, I’m not going to say no.” Felix said innocently, earning a smack to the shoulder.

“What else are you into, huh?” Jisung teased, one eyebrow raised.

“Are you genuinely asking? Cuz I’m not afraid to say.”

“Oh, now you have to tell me,” Jisung snickered, rolling his hips onto Felix’s. He winked at the other boy when Felix gasped a little. “You can’t say something like that and leave a boy hanging.”

“Well, other than a threesome with various members of our friend group,” Felix started, talking over Jisung’s spluttered ‘various members?’. “I’ve always liked the idea of toys.”

“Wh-what kind of toys?” Jisung asked, feeling his body heat up at the image of Felix playing with toys in bed - or better yet, Felix using toys on him in bed.

“Mostly vibrators, but I’ve been wanting to get a cockring,” Felix all but purred, knowing exactly how his deep voice would affect the boy on his lap. “Some of my favorite porn uses cockrings and it looks like a lot of fun.”

“Don’t they hurt?” Jisung tried to keep a straight face as Felix’s fingers traced up his thigh.

“In a good way,” Felix said, smiling softly and tilting his head to the side. Jisung silently cursed Felix for looking so pretty and innocent when he was talking about cockrings and vibrators. “Would… would you be into trying it at some point?”

“If anyone else asked me, I’d probably say no,” Jisung said honestly. He felt Felix’s fingers pause on his leg. “But I trust you, so I’ll at least try anything you want. As long as you do the same for me.”

“And what would you want to do?”

“I’ve always like the idea of fucking in lingerie.” Jisung admitted, looking off to the side. Felix let out a snort of surprise.

“That’s probably the last thing I expected to hear,” He laughed a little, and Jisung couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “Though it’s always cute to see the bottom all dressed up-”

“Oh, I never said the bottom would be dressed up.” It was Jisung’s turn to smirk mischievously.

“You mean-”

“Having the dom dressed in lace? Sounds like a dream,” Jisung preened a little at the look Felix was giving him. “I like to think about it either way. With me all dolled up and pounding into someone, or the other person looking so sweet and innocent as they tear me in two with their cock-”

“God you have no idea how hot you are, do you?” Felix growled, his deep voice going straight to Jisung’s dick.

“Lix-”

“Can you two fuck when I’m not around?” Jisung’s older brother - home from college for the weekend - pounded on the wall between their rooms.

“Sorry hyung!” Jisung called back, his cheeks on fire. He and Felix sat on the edge of his bed, with a solid foot of space between them. The only sound in the room was the ticking of Jisung’s clock and the occasional car driving by for about five minutes.

“So, we should go to bed.” Felix said shyly, reaching over to take Jisung’s hand.

“Yeah,” he scooted a bit closer to Felix. “Knowing our luck, someone’s going to burst through the front door at the crack of dawn and try to drag us out of the house again.”

“Exactly,” they both knew who would be most likely to do that. “We should sleep.”

It took another few moments before they were laying in the bed properly. They faced each other without touching, just giggling lightly and looking away anytime they made eye contact.

Finally, Felix took charge and tugged Jisung closer to him, Jisung resting his head on Felix’s chest. Jisung liked hearing Felix’s steady heartbeat - a soothing drum that beat just for him.

“Night Lix.” Jisung whispered, wrapping his arm around the other boy.

“Night Sunggie.” Felix kissed Jisung’s nose gently before closing his eyes.

Just as Jisung was about to close his eyes and go to sleep, he felt something strange on Felix’s side. His fingers gently touched the other boy’s skin - the contact barely even there - and he realized what he was feeling.

There was some sort of scarring along Felix’s side. Jisung was afraid of waking the other if he tried to see how far it went, but from what he could tell it stretched along Felix’s back as well. The scar seemed too smooth, and Jisung couldn’t quite place why it felt so familiar against his fingers. It hit him suddenly that in the months since Felix moved to their school, Jisung had never once seen him without his shirt on. In fact, Felix always seemed to wear oversized shirts and sweaters that didn’t rise to show any skin even when he raised his arms in the air. Jisung had a bad feeling.

He snuggled closer to Felix, feeling his breath against his hair. Felix’ warmth calmed him, and having the other so close to him helped lull Jisung to sleep, but something still nagged in the back of his head.

There was so much more to Felix that Jisung didn’t know, and part of Jisung knew he was going to find out in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is going to be graduation! Graduation, and possibly some more background? Who knows :) 
> 
> So I actually tried to plot this out, and I'm genuinely projecting about five chapters total for this fic. As stated several times before, I'm actual shit when it comes to accurately predicting how many chapters a fic is going to be, but for now I'm gonna say five... maybe... ish. 
> 
> So far no one's guessed what's going on with Felix, but I gave a hint at the end of this chapter Any guesses now?


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you going to the gradbash after the ceremony?” Jisung asked Hyunjin. They were hanging out in Changbin’s basement, scrolling through youtube and not thinking about the next day.

“Probably,” Hyunjin said, not looking away from the large TV. “Free food is free food, even if I have to deal with the assholes in our class for a few more hours.”

“What’s gradbash?” Chris asked.

“Ah, it’s this big event the school hosts to try and stop us from going out and getting drunk,” Jisung explained. “They host it at the local campground, and they have all this cool shit to convince us to go.”

“Like what?”

“This year there’s laser tag, a rock climbing wall, photo booth, ice cream truck and a bonfire.” Hyunjin listed the attractions that had basically been drilled into their heads.

“A bonfire?” Chris sounded… strange. “Are… are you going Lix?”

“Yeah, if Sunggie’s going.” Felix said casually. Chris tried to make eye contact with his step brother, but Felix was determined to stare at his phone.

“I’m pretty excited!” Jisung grinned, wiggling a little in his seat. “I heard they might have fireworks too!”

“Fireworks…” Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “And the whole graduating class goes?”

“I mean, most of them but it’s not like it’s mandatory or anything.” Hyunjin answered. Out of the four graduating, he was the least into the idea of the gradbash, Seungmin a close second. Neither were super thrilled about spending time outside of school with the same people they spent four years silently disliking from a distance. They were really only going because Jisung was going, and by extension Felix.

“What if we had our own thing here?” Chris asked, finally causing everyone to look at him in shock and curiosity.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, our own gradbash?” Chris giggled awkwardly. “We can get food, drinks, games. I’ll even get alcohol if you want.”

“Wait, shit- really?” Jisung didn’t believe it. Chris wasn’t even old enough to buy alcohol for himself, and he always seemed like the kind of person to follow the rules.

“Why not? You guys are finally graduating, and what better way to celebrate is there than friends and booze?”

“I dunno about you guys, but I’m definitely in,” Hyunjin said without hesitation. “Even without the alcohol, any excuse not to see those assholes again is a good one.”

“Not everyone sucks,” Jisung defended weakly, but he understood Hyunjin’s dislike for most of their graduating class. Emotional wounds healed slowly. “But um, yeah! A party with just us sounds nice, actually. We can do laser tag as a group over the summer.”

“I’m in.” Felix said, sharing a look with Chris that no one else caught.

“Perfect,” Chris grinned as Changbin came back down. “You’re up for a party tomorrow night?”

“Sure,” Changbin didn’t even blink before responding. “How many people? Is there going to be anything illegal? Are the cops inevitably going to get involved?”

“Just us, sort of, and hopefully not.” Chris answered as easily as Changbin questioned. The smaller boy nodded slightly.

“Yeah sounds good,” he said finally. “Why though?”

“Graduation.”

“Oh shit, that’s tomorrow isn’t it?”

“I’m so glad you keep up to date with our lives hyung.” Hyunjin deadpanned.

“I’ve been busy, okay?” Changbin pouted, leaning against Chris’ chest when the curly haired boy wrapped his arms around his waist. “Wait, what do you mean sort of?”

“Took you long enough.” Hyunjin grinned from over the back of the couch.

“I was going to get some soju to celebrate,” Chris said easily, kissing Changbin’s neck gently. “I figured as long as we’re staying here, it would be fine.”

“Oh that’s all?” Changbin sighed. “You almost scared me there.”

“What did you think he meant?” Jisung narrowed his eyes. Changbin comically looked off to the side.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said, pulling his lips into a thin line.

“Oh my god he thought we were doing drugs and he was okay with it.” Felix gasped, putting his hands on his cheeks to emphasis the O of his mouth.

“No! I just… as long as you’re being safe, I’m not going to be that person.” Changbin defended weakly.

“Wow, those college parties you went to last summer really changed you hyung,” Jisung shook his head sadly. “You go away for a month for that program, and you come back a delinquent-”

“I’m not a delinquent-”

“Delinquent? Are we making fun of Binnie hyung again?” Seungmin clopped down the stairs, closely followed by Minho, Woojin and Jeongin. “Found some strays on the way here. Figured I’d bring them out of the bitter cold.”

“It’s June, and if any of us were a stray, it would be you,” Minho raised an unamused eyebrow. “I mean, just look at you. When was the last time you got a haircut huh? You look like you belong in Oliver Twist-”

“Spare us your obscure musical references.” Hyunjin groaned, flopping down on the couch again.

“I’ll have you know-”

“No fighting,” Woojin butted in, picking Minho up easily and plopping him down on the recliner they usually shared. “What did we miss?”

“Party tomorrow night to celebrate graduation,” Changbin supplied. “Chris and I can go shopping tomorrow so just let us know what you guys want.”

“Is it just going to be us?” Seungmin asked.

“I mean, it’s not like you have friends other than us.” Jisung rolled his eyes.

“First of all, I absolutely do have friends other than you,” Seungmin said flatly. “Secondly, I have family coming into town for graduation and my cousin is only a little older than me , so I figured she could hang out with us.”

“The more the merrier.” Changbin sounded distracted, and when Jisung looked over he could see why. Chris was kissing Changbin’s neck, and the smaller boy was blushing so hot Jisung was surprised there wasn’t actual steam rising from his ears.

“You can go to your room if you want to fuck,” Hyunjin said easily. “We’re fine on our own for half an hour. It’s not like we don’t show up when you aren’t here already.”

Before Chris could protest, Changbin was dragging him up the stairs. The basement was washed in a blanket of silence before the remaining seven boys started cackling.

“Never a dull moment.” Felix said through his tears.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Jisung snickered, slyly taking his hand.

“Do you guys need to go fuck too?” Hyunjin looked at Feix and Jisung, who were sitting very close together. “No judgements. A boy’s gotta do what a boy’s gotta do, right?”

“Oh my god shut up Hyunjin!” Jisung threw the closest thing at this friend, which just happened to be one of the many stuffed animals Changbin had laying around the basement. He might try to act dark and mysterious around his internship, but they all knew what a big softie he was. Hyunjin let the stuffed dog smack him right in the face, his smirk not going anywhere.

* * *

  
“This is it, huh?” Felix said, messing with the hem of his green graduation robes. “After this, we’re done here.”

“It’s wild to think about,” Jisung sighed. “My old dance school used to have recitals here. I did it way back when I was like, ten, but Minho hyung kept with it. That’s where he met Woojin hyung. Anyway, I’ve been coming to this school for recitals and shit for years, then for classes… to officially be leaving for the last time? It’s… weird.”

“Are you going to miss it here?” Felix asked.

“Are you?”

“I wasn’t here as long as you and the others were, but yeah. I think I’m going to miss it.”

“Same,” Jisung took Felix’s hand, tracing patterns into the back of it with his thumb. Felix didn’t comment on how clammy Jisung’s palms were. “It’s going to be weird to be done with high school. It was only four years but it honestly felt like it was never going to end. And not in a bad way. Like… like it was this comfortable presence that always seemed like it was going to be there to guide us, and now it’s kicking us to the curb and telling us good luck in college as it closes the door behind it.”

“I get what you mean,” Felix sighed. “That’s kind of how I felt moving here.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Jisung said, not sure how to bring it up after so long. “You said you moved here for Chris’ internship… and your parents wanted you to have a change of scenery or something? So like, was something bad at home?”

“I-”

“You don’t have to say anything, if you don’t want to,” Jisung covered himself quickly. “I just, I’m curious about you. I know so much about you, but at the same time it feels like there are some things I won’t ever get to know.”

“It’s not because I don’t want to tell you,” Felix said carefully, his free hand resting against his stomach. “I just… some things are hard to talk about.”

“I get that,” Jisung bumped Felix’s shoulder gently. “And I’m always here for you, no matter what. If you ever want to talk, or not. It doesn’t change that you mean the word to me. You’re my soulmate now, remember?”

“Soulmates forever.” Felix leaned over and pecked Jisung on the cheek just in time for their teacher to some in and start instructed them. Soon, they would line up and walk out to the football field like they did earlier that day in practice. They would sit for about two hours while all their names are called and while all the speeches were being said, and before sunset they would have their diplomas and a newfound freedom that seemed more intimidating than exciting.

“Congratulations, Class of 2018,” Their principle said into the microphone. “From this day on, you will forge your own paths and make all of us here proud.”

Everyone cheered, tossing their caps into the air. Jisung looked around, seeing Felix’s newly dyed orange hair and rushed over to him. He pulled Felix into a deep kiss as the graduation caps fell around them. People cheered, but Jisung didn’t care. He laughed against Felix’s lips, so filled with joy that he couldn’t bring himself to care about the whistles coming from Hyunjin.

“I love you.” Jisung grinned as he rested his forehead on Felix’s.

“I love you more.” Felix’s smile was so bright and so full of happiness that Jisung honestly felt his breath leave his body.

“Come on you guys,” Seungmin complained. “Everyone’s heading over to Binnie hyung’s place already. Yoojung should be waiting by the gate for us.”

“Who?” Hyunjin asked, looking around. He had already seem his family, and they knew he was going to be spending the night at Changbin’s, not that they were surprised in the least. He spent most nights of the summer at Changbin’s, and this was technically the first night of summer.

“My cousin? I literally talked about her last night?” Seungmin asked, narrowing his eyes at Hyunjin.

“Oh right,” Hyunjin didn’t look particularly thrilled. “So which one is she-?”

“Seungmin you ass, I can’t believe you just LEFT ME!” A short girl with chin-length hair and a pout stormed up to Seungmin and smacked his arm. “I don’t know anyone here and you left me all alone! I’m a beautiful young woman! What if something happened to me?”

“Then maybe you’d shut up?” Seungmin grinned, wrapping his arms around her. She pouted harder but let him hug her.

“Oh fuck-” Hyunjin whispered, his eyes wide. She froze and stared at him.

“Oh my god,” She suddenly whirrled around and glared at Seungmin again. “Your friend is my soulmate and you never said anything? You’re suck a fake fan.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Seungmin tried to defend himself.

“Ignoring my stupid cousin,” She turned and her sour expression had immediately sweetened. “I’m Choi Yoojung. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She grinned and held her hand out. Hyunjin looked at her hand as if it was something he had never seen before. He looked up to her face, his eyes still wide.

Hyunjin let out a soft laugh before pulling her into a hug. He dwarfed her, easily a foot taller. Jisung could hear her laughing softly into Hyunjin’s chest.

“Wow, never pegged you for a het, Jinnie.” Changbin came up to them. Yoojung and Hyunjin broke apart, both glaring at Changbin.

“You know better than anyone that I’m not a het.” Hyunjin said pointetly, staring at Changbin to get his point across. Hyunjin was Changbin’s first kiss after all.

“How DARE you even THINK about using the H-word around me,” Yoojung put her hands on her hips. “I haven’t been het since the sixth grade, thank you very much. I’m bi and proud and I swear if you insult me like that again, I won’t be afraid to fight.”

“Who’s small dog is this?” Chris asked, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s waist.

“Mine now,” Hyunjin grinned and rested his head on Yoojun’s head. “Oh my god we’ll be bi couple of everyone’s dreams.”

“My cousin,” Seungmin sighed, watching the scene with flat eyes. “And apparently Hyunjin’s soulmate.”

“Small world,” Chris smiled and moved from Changbin to shake her hand. “I’m Chris, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” She said with a smile.

“Why are you only nice to Chris?” Seungmin narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

“Because he’s not my shitty cousin who left me alone in a crowd of people I don’t know.” She spun to Seungmin and raised one unamused eyebrow. Seungmin matched her expression, not backing down until Woojin and Minho came running up.

“Are you guys coming? We’ve been waiting in the car for fifteen minutes,” Minho whined. He said Hyunjin wrapping his arms around Yoojung and stopped. “Oh shit, did we pick up a stray?”

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” Yoojung turned her unamused look to Minho, who grinned back.

“I like her,” He said cheekily. “She’s sassy.”

“Alright, let’s head out before traffic gets too bad.” Woojin hearded his friends towards the parking lot that was already a mess of cars trying to leave.

“Yes dad.” A chorus of whines filled the air, followed by a solid smack to the back of the nearest person’s head.

* * *

  
“Stop pouting hyung.” Jeongin threw a chip at Hyunjin. Yoojung had to go home because her parents weren’t staying in town overnight, and the older boy was lamenting the loss of his newly found soulmate.

“Don’t make fun of me, I’m sad.” Hyunjin sipped his third cup of soju-juice mix.

“Hi sad, I’m-” Minho started, cutting himself off with a cackle. His cheeks were flushed and he was sitting happily on Woojin’s lap like a content cat.

“Thank god he’s too drunk to finish that joke.” Chris rolled his eyes. He was one of the only boys in the basement that wasn’t trashed. He was pleasantly drunk, but he could easily focus and knew he wouldn’t be forgetting anything in the morning.

“It doesn’t feel real.” Jisung said softly. He was sitting on the couch, curled into Felix’s side. While the others were playing Just Dance on the big screen or daring each other to drinking contests, they were sitting and having plenty of fun watching them have fun.

“I know right,” Felix chuckled, his voice even deeper after he finished one of the small green bottles Chris was able to magically provide. “I feel bad drinking and shit cuz it feels like we have to get up early tomorrow.”

“I refuse to ever take another early class ever again,” Jisung let his head loll from side to side, smiling at how the room seemed to spin. “Now that I can pick my own courses? This bitch ain’t waking up before ten ever again.”

“Ten is still pretty early for some people,” Felix chuckled, his fingers trailing lightly across the exposed skin of Jisung’s belly. “I had friends back home that would take their first class at two in the afternoon and wouldn’t get done until almost nine at night.”

“Disgusting.” Jisung stuck his tongue out, causing Felix to laugh louder.

“How are you so cute?” Felix asked, kissing along Jisung’s neck.

“I dunno, maybe I was just born like this?” Jisung grinned, his cheeks heating up on top of the flush from his drinks.

“Absolutely.”

“Lixie?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna…”

“You wanna what?”

“I wanna….” Jisung poued. His head was a little foggy, and thinking of words that made sense was kinda hard. “Wanna take a bath with you.”

“Wh-what?” Felix squeaked a little.

“Baths are warm and you’re warm and it would just be really nice. Bet it would feel good… all skin on skin and shit.”

“Maybe one day love.” Felix kissed Jisung’s nose.

“Sounds nice.” Jisung let his eyes close. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but Felix was just so warm and so comfy to lay on.

“He’s asleep?” Chris asked as he sat on the edge of the couch.

“Yeah, out like a light.” Felix smiled softly, tracing patterns into Jisung’s thigh.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Chris,” Felix’s smile fell. “I don’t know if I would have been able to handle-”

“Don’t mention it,” Chris ruffled his hair. “That’s what brothers are for. But… are you going to tell him?”

“I want to I just… I’ve tried rehearsing it in the mirror, trying to come up with how to, you know... Bring it up. I’ve never gotten past the intro before I start to freak out.”

“Lix, it’s only been two years. You can’t blame yourself for anything.”

“I want to tell him so badly…” Felix’s eyes burned. “I’m scared he’s gonna feel betrayed when he finds out. I don’t want him to think I hid this from him or anything.”

“I think he’ll understand,” Chris said gently. “He loves you.”

“I love him too. It’s almost scary,” Felix let out a huff of air. “I… I don’t ever want to meet my soulmate. I don’t care who they are. I- I only want Jisung.”

“If you want help, I could lend a hand,” Chris offered. “If you want to tell him, you shouldn’t hold it in. I’ll do whatever you need me to.”

“Maybe you could help,” Felix smiled crookedly. “I just… don’t quite know how yet.”

“Maybe one day this week we can go out for lunch and figure something out. It’s been a while since we hung out one on one.”

“That sounds… nice.”

“Want me to help you bring Jisung upstairs?” Chris offered. Felix glanced down and smiled at his boyfriend before nodded gently.

“Yeah, he’ll sleep better in a bed.”

“Alright, let’s get going.” Chris carefully tugged Jisung into his arms and waited for Felix before heading up the stairs. They only had a few muttered goodnights, seeing how only Woojin and Seungmin remained awake.

“Thanks Chris,” Felix said after the older boy had tucked Jisung into the bed of one of the spare rooms. “I have all the time in the world now, so we can get lunch when we aren’t hungover.”

“If you’re hungover in the morning, I’ll be surprised,” Chris laughed softly, so as not to wake Jisung up. “You barely drank anything.”

“You know I don’t like drinking.” The air in the room dropped instantly.

“I know Lix,” Chris pulled his brother into a hug. “But it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with being scared.”

“I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

“It’s alright to be scared,” Chris kissed his forehead. “Now go to sleep, okay? And promise me something.”

“What?”

“When you wake up tomorrow, take a moment to appreciate everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“The first morning I woke up next to Changbin, I woke up first. I spent ten minutes just appreciating how warm he was and how my soul seemed to sing as he slept in my arms… I know it sounds cheesy, but it’s worth it. Because you’re going to fight, and you’re going to have rough patches, so you have to appreciate the good times when you have them.”

“I will,” Felix nodded and smiled softly. He hugged Chris before pushing him towards the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sleep tight Lix.” Chris closed the door behind him. Felix could hear his footsteps walking away as he climbed into the bed next to Jisung.

He took a moment to play with Jisung’s bangs, smiling softly as the other boy sniffled a little in his sleep. At this point, Felix knew that Jisung moved around a lot, and promised his boyfriend that he wouldn’t cuddle him in his sleep after the incident where Jisung kicked Felix between the legs during a particularly active dream.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of Jisung’s mouth before laying down. He reached over and took Jisung’s hand, leaving a bit of a gap between them. He fell asleep with the warmth from Jisung’s hand comforting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Felix? I dropped one huge hint, did anyone catch it?   
> The next chapter will show what really happened, but it won't be the way Felix hoped for it to go. It never goes the way you want it.
> 
> This week is going to be a mess of who knows what, so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully before Friday, but no promises. If everything goes well, it'll be up before Friday but ~WhO kNoWs~


	5. Chapter 5

_“Chris! Someone brought fireworks!” Felix slurred, rushing over to his step brother. Chris turned to Felix with a wide grin. Their parents were away for the weekend, and they had been planning this party for months._   
_Chris’ friends from his work bought the alcohol, and Chris set up the fire. They were lucky enough that their house backed up to a large field. The people who lived there before_ _them used to have horses, so the whole pasture was open and cleared. The brothers had spent hours building the perfect bonfire pit, and Felix couldn’t wait to light it up._

_“Fuckin nice.” Chris crowed, raising his plastic cup in the air._

_“Chrissy! This party is amazing!” One of Chris’ friends came over and slung her arm over his shoulder._

_“Glad you could make it,” Chris smiled but purposely ignored how her cleavage was hanging out. “What’s- oh my god is someone throwing up?”_

_He pulled out from the girl’s arms and rushed over to where the sounds of retching on the edge of he party. Felix doubled over, spilling his drink onto the dry grass._

_“Party foul!” His friend laughed as he handed Felix a fresh cup._

_“Party foul my ass,” Felix grinned, finding it kind of hard to focus on his friend’s face. “You spilled more before the party even started!”_

_Felix threw his head back and laughed at the face his friend made. Someone managed to find the phone attached to the speakers that Chris tried to hide under the table. The background music that Chris had specifically picked out to blend into the party was replaced by louder, more aggressive music. Felix was irritated for a moment before the bass dropped and he could feel the beat vibrating his chest. His grin widened as he moved closer to the speaker, where the impromptu dance floor had formed._

_“Damn Lix, swing those hips over here!” Another one of his friends called, putting their hands on Felix’s waist. Felix laughed and swayed along with them,, letting his head fall back and resting it on their shoulder, his back flush with their chest. He grinned as he felt their lips at his throat. The music danced through the air as Felix ground back against his friend._

_After a song or two, they excused themself to find a bathroom and Felix wandered over to the bonfire. His drink was almost empty, but the fire was too warm and nice to walk away from. He closed his eyes and let the warmth soak into his skin. Since the sun had gone down, he had started getting a little chilly. The alcohol running through his veins warmed him, but the fire was even more inviting._

_“Anyone wanna hit?” Someone said from around the fire. Felix’s ears perked up. He was a good kid, don’t get him wrong, but a party was a party, and he wanted to be able to experience the whole party scene. He glanced over to Chris, who was patting his friend on the back. Felix didn’t care if his brother saw him smoking. He saw Chris taking a hit from the colorful glass piece less than an hour before._

_“Pass it over here.” Felix grinned. It wasn’t his first time. He took a drag of the joint, coughing a little and chasing it down. He never really likes the feeling of the smoke going down his throat, his voice deepening wildly after. Sure, his voice could go deep, but he quite likes his voice the way it was naturally. People said it was sweet and soft, matching his face perfectly. He didn’t really like when it got low._

_“Hey! Watch where you’re pointing those things!” Someone called out. Felix turned just in time to see a firework go off just inches from his face._

_“What the fuck-?” Felix looked around. Before anyone could warn him, another firework came shooting right at him. It hit Felix in the side, but he barely felt it. The flame was small, so it didn’t hurt, but the shock of the impact caused him to stumble back. He tripped on a log placed next to the fire. Someone tried to catch him, but ended up soaking the back of his shirt in alcohol instead. He twisted, trying to catch himself, only to land right in the fire._

_His shirt instantly lit up, the alcohol soaking the fabric extremely flammable. He felt someone pull him from the fire quickly, but he was already engulfed in the orange. He screamed in pain, inhaling the smoke billowing from his chest._

_“FELIX!” Chris screamed. Felix felt hands on his chest, and suddenly the fire was gone. The fire was gone, but he was in so much pain he wished he would just pass out already._

_It felt like his skin was melting, like he had gargled razor blades. The last thing he remembered was red and blue flashing light-_

“Wow!” Jisung grinned as the fireworks exploded. Red and blue lights filled the dark sky. His eyes widened in wonder as more lights sparkled across the inky blackness. He likes how he could see the faint remnants of smoke from previous fireworks in the sky, only lit when lights were raining down on them. “I love fireworks! They’re so cool- Felix?”

He turned to his boyfriend for the first time since the show started. All the excitement that had been filling his body instantly drained at the look on the ginger’s face.

Felix looked terrified. His face, normally tanned, was pale and his eyes were wide - not with wonder, like Jisung’s had been, but in horror. His hands were shaking, and his breathing was picking up. Jisung looked around in a panic, but he had no idea where Chris or the others had gone. The crowd was so large - there were easily a thousand people gathered in the park for the show.

Jisung quickly took Felix’s hand and started weaving through the crowd. He knew of a spot near the back that was guaranteed to be empty. It took way longer to get there than Jisung would have liked, but as soon as they were away from the crowd and away from the fireworks, he coaxed the two of them into a kneeling position.  
The grass was cool and soft under their knees, and Jisung took Felix’s hand to shove in the grass.

“Focus on the grass Lix,” Jisung said just loud enough for the other to hear him. He could feel Felix’s fingers flex as he tugged on the greenery. “Focus on how it feels, okay? Don’t think about anything else but what the grass feels like.” Jisung hugged Felix tightly, waiting for his boyfriend to even out his breathing. When Jisung realized he wasn’t going to calm down any time soon, he tried a different tactic.

He started singing softly, just loud enough to be heard over the booming fireworks in the distance. He pulled Felix onto his lap, pressing Felix’s head against his chest. He rubbed the other boy’s arm, desperately hoping to get through to him.

He felt Felix’s breathing start to calm, but he almost stopped singing when Felix started singing along softly. The song was in a higher register than what he thought Felix could handle, even he was using his upper register, but as soon as Felix joined in, Jisung thought he was going to throw up.

Felix’s upper register clicked.

Felix’s voice.

It clicked.

“F-felix-” Jisung felt heat running down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Felix asked, looking scared again. He had just manage to stop his tremors, but seemed horrified that he had somehow upset the other.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jisung pulled away.

“Tell you what?” Felix’s voice was shaking again. He desperately tried to hold onto Jisung’s shirt, but his boyfriend was already pulling away.

“You’re my soulmate-”

“Well, yeah,” Felix felt his eyes burning. “We- we said we were-”

“No,” Jisung shook his head. “My real soulmate… fuck- why did it only click now?”

“What?” Felix looked just as shocked. “I didn’t-”

“Did you not feel the bond? When we met?” Jisung didn’t know why he felt so betrayed. All this time, Felix knew they were soulmates but treated him as a friend until only a few weeks ago? They hadn’t even been dating a full month, yet they had known each other for almost seven. And yet… he never said anything?

“I felt something but… but I just thought it was because you’re pretty…” Felix felt a tear drip down his face.

“How did you not know what the completed bond felt like you idiot?” Jisung smacked Felix’s chest, not hard enough to hurt him in the slightest.

“I… it’s not as big of a deal in Australia,” Felix wiped his eyes roughly. “Obviously we learned about it but like… It’s way bigger here. We were just taught that it felt right when you met your soulmate. They never explained what it meant, or tried to describe exactly how it felt. When I met Chris- when I met Chris, I was only seven and my dad had just died and it felt the same meeting him for the first time. Like I had found someone that I needed to have in my life. When I met you, it kinda felt the same way, so I just assumed it meant you were going to be important to me. I never even considered…”

“Why did it only work now?” The faint anger Jisung thought he had felt towards Felix had completely vanished.

“I had an… accident, two years ago,” Felix muttered, looking away. “I’ll tell you the whole story later… I’ve been wanting to tell you but it’s hard, cuz it brings back real bad memories-”

“You don’t have to say anything-”

“You deserve some sort of explanation after everything,” Felix sighed. “Um, long story short I was burned. Really badly. And, um, the smoke fucked up my vocal chords. The doctors said I was lucky that I was able to talk at all. Chris said it took less than twenty seconds for him to pull me from the fire, but it was enough I guess. They said in cases like mine… that I would probably never find my soulmate because my vocal patterns were changed. Whoever was supposed to be my other half? Their soul wouldn’t recognize… wouldn’t recognize my voice anymore…”

“Oh Lix…” Jisung pulled Felix into a tight hug. Two years ago- that meant Felix was only sixteen when he was told he would most likely never find his other half. Jisung tightened his hold on the other boy.

“I didn’t mean to hide this,” Felix whispered, his words barely audible over the finale of the firework show. “I’ve been wanting to tell you, but every time I thought of bringing it up I would freak out and end up having a panic attack.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Jisung kissed Felix, not caring that their lips were wet and salty. “I’ll never leave you alone again.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Felix sobbed into the kiss, clutching desperately onto Jisung’s shirt.

“It’s alright Lix,” Jisung let Felix cry. He rubbed Felix’s back, able to feel the scar under his boyfriend’s- under his soulmate’s thin shirt. “You’re safe now. You have me, forever.”

“There they are!” Chris’ voice yelled. Footsteps filled the air as the two were suddenly surrounded.

“You just disappeared!”

“We were so worried!”

“What if something happened to you?”

“Are you okay?”

“Lix, I’m so sorry,” Chris pulled Felix from Jisung’s lap. “I should have known better but I was just overwhelmed by-”

“It’s alright Chris,” Felix smiled tiredly. “I told him what happened, that night. Well, sort of.”

“You did? Shit Lix, I’m so proud of you.”

“He’s my soulmate.” Felix said, smiling for the first time that evening.

“Yeah, you decided to be soulmates-”

“No like, for real soulmates,” Felix’s smile widened. “His bond clicked. I didn’t realize what it was when it happened for me, but I tried singing higher and it clicked for him too.”

“What? Oh my god, congratulations!” Chris hugged his brother tightly.

“Let’s celebrate at home,” Changbin said, his frown slightly less serious than it had been before. “I’m cold and I’m sick of being around people.”

“You’re so cute.” Chris smiled at his soulmate, causing Changbin to blush. He helped Felix to his feet and gave him another hug before letting him to back and hold hands with Jisung.

The boys made their way to the cars, chatting and messing around. Jeongin screamed as Seungmin jumped on his back, but still managed to hold the older boy as they ran ahead of the group.

Felix pulled Jisung back, letting the others keep walking. Jisung looked at him curiously, squeaking a little when the freckled boy pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t hard, or lustful. It was soft and sweet and Jisung couldn’t help but whimper into it. He loved Felix so much - oh god he loved Felix. And Felix was his soulmate.

Felix was his soulmate.

Felix - the boy that kissed him so gently and cared about him so much - was his soulmate.

“Come on guys! I’m not afraid to make you walk!” Changbin yelled. Felix rolled his eyes before grabbing Jisung’s hand and running. Jisung grinned the entire time Felix tugged him along.

* * *

  
“What are we going to do, now that it’s officially summer?”

The room was washed in silence. The nine were gathered in Changbin’s basement yet again, as usual. They had been sitting in almost complete silence for almost two hours, all focusing on their own phones, just content to be in the same room as the others.

Jisung still hadn’t told anyone out side the group that he had found his soulmate. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just really didn’t have the chance to. His parents had been working when he was awake, and home when he was out so he hadn’t really had the chance to see them since the firework show. That, and he really didn’t have many friends outside the group, so there was no one else to tell.

Felix, on the other hand, had called his parents as soon as he could. Chris found him crying on speaker phone as their mom screamed in excitement. She instantly started babbling on about somehow getting Jisung to Australia to meet the family. Felix promised he would talk to Jisung about going to visit sometime over the summer, and that was enough to sate his mother - who was already stalking Jisung’s social media accounts with the help of Felix’s sisters.

“Maybe we could do a road trip?” Jeongin offered.

“Our internship probably won’t let us both have off for a whole weekend,” Chris said with a frown. “They’re really strict about overlapping vacations.”

“And mom said I need to find as real job before I go off to school.” Jisung rolled his eyes. He understood why his mom wanted him to find one, but it wasn’t like he was penniless. He used to work in the school store - sure he barely got anything, but since Changbin’s mom was insistent in paying for as much as she could for them, Jisung managed to stash away what an eighteen year old would consider a decent amount. His mom just didn’t want him doing what he did the summer before - which meant going to bed around the time she left for work and waking up before dinner.

“You guys suck.” Jeongin pouted.

“Sorry that we’re real adults.” Changbin stuck his tongue out.

“If you guys are real adults, I’m scared for my damn life.” Minho commented, watching the conversation with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re one to talk,” Woojin grinned, kissing Minho’s neck. “You cried because you saw a cat the other day.”

“He was so SMALL….” Minho pouted, and Woojin laughed.

“We could do day trips?” Seungmin offered. “Like, if we can request Friday off every week, that can be our adventure day.”

“That might work,” Jisung grinned as he felt Felix nuzzle his neck. “If I apply to places saying I can work any day but Friday, that’ll guarantee me at least one day off a week.”

“And we don’t work Fridays ever,” Chris grinned wider. “Something about Friday’s being specifically for the signed artists or something. I just think they don’t want any of us dumb interns bothering the real artists.”

“You guys are real artists though!” Felix said, frowning and sitting forward.

“Well, we’re working on it-”

“I bet the stuff you work on in your spare time is a thousand times better than anything these ‘real artists’ get paid to write.”

“Thanks Lix.” Chris’ smile softened. Felix grinned back, giving him a thumbs up.

“Hate to break this up, but tonight is our six month anniversary and you need to get out of my house. I love you all dearly, so please leave.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Jeongin sneered playfully.

“Are you still here?” Changbin deadpanned. The others groaned and stood, shuffling their way towards the stairs.

“See you guys tomorrow!” Chris called after them happily.

“He sounds so chipper when he’s about to be dicked down.” Seungmin mumbled.

“Bold of you to assume Bin hyung can top.” Jisung raised an eyebrow. Felix made a gagging noise.

“Please stop talking about my brother’s sexual preferences.” He frowned at his soulmate.

“As if I get spared from Bin hyung’s detailed descriptions.” Minho said flatly.

“It’s only fair love,” Woojin patted Minho’s butt as they walked up the stairs. “I’ve heard the sort of things you talk to them about.”

“They ask!” Minho tried to defend himself. “They want tips on how to-”

“Do not finish that.” Felix cut him off as quickly as possible.

“Don’t you want to know-?”

“NO.”

“Lame…” Minho pouted, causing the others to snicker. Felix rolled his eyes again, his cheeks bright red.

“Well, since we got kicked out before making any plans,” Jisung said, taking Felix’s hand again. “I’m going to take my soulmate and we’re gonna go make out! Don’t wait up for us.”

“If you ever want any tips, let me know.” Minho winked, causing Jisung to blush a little. The boy quickly gathered himself and winked back.

“I might just take you up on that offer.” he shot back, causing Minho to blink slowly. Minho’s lips curled up in a cat’s grin and he latched onto Woojin’s arm.

“We’re a fountain of knowledge, if you know what I mean.” He purred. Woojin snaked his hand around Minho and slipped it into his back pocket with a practiced motion.

“Alright, I’m gone.” Jeongin shook his head.

“We can go back to my place,” Seungmin offered. “Mom’s making that pie you like so much.”

“Hell yeah, I love mom’s cooking.”

“I’m planning on facetiming Yoonjung before dinner,” Hyunjin said, blushing a little and rubbing the back of his head. Ever since he met his soulmate, he had been softer and blushed more often than before. The others teased him, sure, but they were still happy for him despite the winks and elbows to ribs.

“We’ll head back too,” Woojin smiled softly. “We still have that vibrating cockring we haven’t tried yet-”

“GOD DAMNIT-” Felix rushed past, his face somehow even redder. Jisung snorted and chased after him. He waved to the others as he caught up with his soulmate, who was already halfway down the road.

“Why the long face, buttercup?” Jisung asked as they walked up to his front door.

“I just…it’s weird to hear them talking about their sex lives…” Felix grumbled.

“You talked about it with me.” Jisung poked at Felix’s cheek.

“Yeah, well… that’s because it’s you,” Felix looked away. “I’m comfortable with you.”

“Lix…” All the teasing dropped from Jisung’s tone. They went to his bedroom, not bothering to announce their arrival because both Jisung’s parents were still out.

“Um, speaking of that….” Felix closed the door.

“Is something wrong?” Jisung asked carefully, sitting on his bed. The covers were still messed up from that morning, but neither cared. Felix sat next to him and tugged one of the blankets up over his head and shoulders.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Felix said quickly. “I just… figured I owed you an explanation. I promised at the fireworks, but never actually did it.”

“You don’t have to if it’s uncomfortable for you.”

“I want you to know,” Felix fiddled with the hem of the blanket. “It’ll make it less weird when we… you know. Go farther.”

“Because of the scar?”

“You know about that?” Felix looked scared for a moment, and the fear in his eyes broke Jisung’s heart.

“A little bit ago, I was rubbing your back when you fell asleep. I felt it under your shirt but I didn’t comment on it,” Jisung said, taking Felix’s hand. It was clammy and shaking.

“You’re beautiful no matter what. Every scar, every freckle… it just makes you even prettier to me.”

“That’s so cheesy…” Felix grumbled but smiled anyway. “Well, it was two years ago, when I was sixteen. Chris and I were throwing a party when our parents were away for the weekend. We had planned everything out. Alcohol for those who wanted it, soda for those who didn’t. Different food for any allergy you could think of, so everyone would have something to eat. We dug the fire pit with a little moat around it to make it safer, and lined it with bricks to make sure nothing but the wood burned… We thought we had planned for everything…”

“Sounds like you put a lot of effort into the party.” Jisung commented, stroking the back of Felix’s hand.

“Yeah, and it was amazing at first,” Felix didn’t know wether to smile or grimace at the memory. “I was drunk and a little high and all my friends were there. I was dancing and shit, and it was honestly the most fun I’ve ever had at a party like that.”

“What happened?”

“Someone was shooting off fireworks, the stupid little kind that just shoot up twenty feet and die out. Chris and I… we didn’t know there was going to be fireworks until the party had already started. If we had known, we would have cleared a spot for them or something. Anyway, they were firing them, but didn’t do it right. They went out of control. One hit me in the side. The firework hitting me didn’t hurt at all, surprisingly. It was me losing my balance and falling into the fire that hurt,” Felix stopped when he heard Jisung gasp. He looked over and saw his soulmate’s eyes huge and glassy. He pulled Jisung into his chest and ran his fingers through his hair as he continued. “Chris pulled me out as fast as he could, but my shirt had caught on fire.”

“Shit-”

“I passed out, obviously, and when I woke up I was in the hospital. The burn covered almost eighty percent of my torso, going from my side and up my back. They had to do.. Three skin grafts? Those were almost as bad as being burned in the first place,” Felix chuckled a little but Jisung didn’t do the same. “Um, they said I had damaged my vocal chords. From the smoke, and I guess I had been screaming. It’s all kind of a blur now. That’s when they told me the chances of meeting my soulmate. Apparently, it’s a lot more common than you’d think, which is one reason they suggest recording your voice as much as you can. Just in case…”

“Is that why you left home?” Jisung asked softly.

“Yeah,” Felix breathed. “I… it was hard, being there. It’s always so hot, and even years after the accident it still hurt. My side and back are still pretty sensitive. Doctors said it would be for a while. Extreme heat makes it feel like- like I’m melting again… Chris looked into internships here as soon as he realized being in Australia was hurting me.”

“Did you not tell them?”

“I already felt bad enough that I had caused so many problems with my recklessness.”

“Lix, it wasn’t your fault-”

“No, I guess not, but at the same time I shouldn’t have been drunk, or high, or standing so close to the fire. If I had been sober, there would have been no way the little firework would have pushed me over. I would have been bruised, maybe. My shirt would have had a smudge, at most… but I fell into the fire and I’m still suffering.”

“Can… can I see?” Jisung asked, almost afraid. Felix tensed but nodded and stood. Jisung didn’t know if he should look away as Felix took off his shirt, but before he managed to decide, Felix was already done.

The front of his chest was mostly untouched. Jisung could see hint of red, taunt skin reaching around his sides, but that didn’t even begin to prepare him for Felix’s back. From waist to neck, the skin was pink and warped. He could see where the grafts had been, faint lines running through the scarring. The oddest part was that it could have looked normal, if the tanned healthy skin of Felix’s side made the scar stand out.

“Oh Lix…” Jisung whispered, reaching out to touch his back but holding back at the last second.

“It’s okay,” Felix chuckled a little. “It doesn’t hurt or anything if you touch it… this is one reason why I showed you now.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to touch me, and I don’t want you to be scared of hurting me.” Felix smiled softly and Jisung felt his heart skip a beat.

“But what if I do hurt you?” Jisung’s fingers shook as he trailed them gently across Felix’s side.

“I’m tougher than I look,” Felix grinned. “Honestly, the only things that would really hurt would be like, deep scratches or hitting or anything like that.”

“H-hitting?” Jisung pulled his hand back quickly.

“Whipping and shit,” Felix giggled at how shocked Jisung looked. “If you want to scratch me up, my chest is completely available.”

“I mean, if you insist.” Jisung laughed, gently running his nails down his chest. Felix felt a weight off his shoulders when Jisung started joking along with him.

“You bite your nails too much for them to do much damage anyway.”

“I’m gonna be completely honest,” Jisung felt his cheeks heat up again. He chuckled a little at Felix’s confused look. “I’ve been talking with Minho hyung. He gave me some tips- not like that!”

“If not like that, then how?” Felix asked, his eyebrow still raised.

“Like, he told me we need to sit down and have a serious talk about sex,” Jisung said, looking anywhere but Felix’s expectant face. “We need to talk about everything when it comes to sex. What we like, what we don’t like, what we might be interested in. We should come up with two forms of safe words, maybe three if either of us are into gagging… About sub spaces and scenes and shit. Talk about after care and stuff before hand. What we need to be taken care of afterwards. He said we should cover everything possible before getting started. He told me about one time, how he was sleeping with this guy that didn’t listen to what he needed and didn’t do aftercare, and it made him feel disgusting. I never want you to feel that way…”

“How are you so fucking cute?” Felix asked, pulling Jisung into his chest. It felt nice, resting his cheek against the freckled boy’s bare shoulder - something he never thought he would find quite as comforting as he did.

“I just love you so fucking much and I want to make everything perfect for you.”

“You’re already perfect.” Felix kissed the top of his head.

“So yeah, I was thinking we could start talking about that stuff today?” Jisung blushed harder and Felix could feel the heat against his skin.

“In a rush to get to the good part?”

“Maybe a little,” Jisung giggled, gently running his fingers along Felix’s side. “I can tell you about the dreams I’ve been having too. Minho hyung said-”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been telling Minho hyung about your wet dreams.” Felix pulled away a little.

“What? No! He said dreams are what our subconscious want, and if I dream about something that seems good I should try it.”

“Minho hyung should start charging for all this sex advice.” Felix monotoned, causing Jisung to laugh.

“He just wants us to be safe,” He smiled at Felix, who instantly softened. “And I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Felix kissed Jisung’s nose. “Especially when I’m with you.”

“Let’s get some food and talk.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter or so is going to be kinda filler showing them all enjoying their summer, then one more big(ish) plot point before I wrap it up. I never planned for this to be so long, but then again when isn't that the case when it comes to my fics XD 
> 
> A lot of you were close with the hint from the last chapter! The plan from the beginning was to have Felix's voice damaged from an accident so the soul link wouldn't click, because I wanted the whole soulmate thing to at least be a little original. I see the same plots over and over - and don't get me wrong, they're good no matter what - I just like to challenge those familiar, foundation ideas and create something a little different haha


	6. Chapter 6

“Who wants to do laser tag on Saturday?” Jisung asked, still wanting to make up for what he missed at Gradbash.

“Innie and I were going to go to the beach that day.” Seungmin said instantly.

“Oh, beach trip sounds fun!” Minho perked up. “I got that bathing suit last year on clearance and haven't had a chance to wear it yet.”

“Uh, actually it was just going to be us.” Jeongin said, placing his phone face down on his thigh.

“What? You’re not allowed to hang out without us.” Minho pouted, causing chuckles to go up around the room.

“Hey, they’re allowed their alone time if they want it,” Chris said easily. “It’s not like we never ditch them when we want to spend time with our soulmates.”

“I mean, I guess…” Minho crossed his arms, his pout only growing somehow.

“Besides, it’s our three year anniversary and noah fence, but for once I want to be able to spend time with Jeongin without you guys getting us almost kicked out of every place we go.”

“We do not almost get kicked out every place we go.” Hyunjin looked highly offended, placing a hand over his heart as if he was scandalized. There was a beat of silence.

“WAIT THREE YEAR ANNIVERSARY?” Jisung screamed, throwing Felix off his lap as he bolted to his feet.

“Yeah?” Seungmin looked at his hyung, a faint smirk on his lips.

“You- You and- you’re- and you-” Jisung spluttered, his eyes bulging from his head.

“Jeongin is my soulmate,” Seungmin said easily. “We knew the instant we met on his first day of freshman year.”

“How- how did none of us know?”

“Hey, don’t lump everyone in with your stupidity.” Changbin scoffed.

“You only knew because I said something.” Chris grinned at his soulmate, who just scowled.

“Wait, you guys knew?” Jisung looked at them, betrayed.

“Seungmin actually told me,” Chris admitted. “He wanted help picking a birthday present.”

“You’ve known since February? You guys have known us for years and you told Chris?” Jisung quickly turned to Chris, who was chuckling quietly. “No offense Chris.”

“I wasn’t offended, but since you said that I have the feeling I should be.” The aussie boy said through his laughter.

“We just… never felt the need to be super public about it,” Seungmin shrugged. “We get enough of that from those two,” He nodded to Woojin and Minho, who grinned proudly.

“And it’s only gotten worse since you all got together.” He said, pointing between Chris, Changbin, Felix and Jisung.

No one looked ashamed at the sudden accusation.

“Did anyone else know?” Jisung turned to the rest of the group. Hyunjin and Felix both shook their heads. He turned to Minho and Woojin, who just smiled. “You guys? Really?”

“You can’t expect me to not know everything that goes on in our friend group,” Minho said with a smirk. “It’s basically my job to know.”

“And they actually trusted me enough to talk about it,” Woojin said, his smile as angelic as ever despite how his hand was dangerously high on his soulmate’s thigh. “It helps that I’m not a loud asshole.”

“I’m not a loud asshole.” Jisung pouted, looking hurt.

“Of course not Sunggie.” Woojin’s eyes turned up with his smile, and everyone in the room knew he was lying through his teeth.

“You wound me,” Jisung lamented, slumping onto the carpet and rolling back and forth, fighting a grin as he whined. “I’ve been wounded. I’m dying. Struck down in my prime by my father… Lix… avenge me.”

“And you are…?” Felix grinned, watching his soulmate’s face twist in betrayal.

“I have… no friends…” Jisung laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling in defeat.

“Why don’t we all go to the beach together then split up at sundown to go on our own dates? That way we can do a shore day, but also give Innie and Minnie their chance to be alone,” Hyunjin suggested, and everyone was a little shocked at the logic behind it. “What? I have good ideas! Stop looking at me like this is a one time thing!”

“I’m so here for a beach trip!” Jisung grinned, sticking his thumb in the air to show his support of the idea.

“Ah, I don’t know…” Felix trailed off, and Jisung quickly sat up.

“I have a surfing shirt you could borrow,” he offered instantly. “And it’s still early so the sun shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Plus I have a beach umbrella we can set up if the heat gets too bad.” Changbin offered. Felix smiled nervously. He didn’t know how much his brother’s soulmate knew about his accident, but he figured Chris had to have told him a little about it.

“Ah, okay then.” He said, sitting back on the couch.

“And worst comes to worst, you and me can split and hang out in the arcade up on the boardwalk,” Jisung said, sitting up and resting his chin on the couch cushion next to Felix’s thigh. “There’s like, four along the entire thing, so we could just do that the whole time and still not run out of things to do.”

“Perfect.” Felix’s face softened, and he gently brushed Jisung’s bangs from his face. Jisung leaned into the touch, letting his eyes close and his lips turn up. Ever since the bond was completed, Felix touching him in any way felt even better. All the freckled boy had to do was place a hand on his arm, or run his fingers through Jisung’s hair, and Jisung instantly felt a thousand times better.

* * *

  
“Wow, it’s so perfect out!” Jisung grinned as he tumbled out of the car and ran to the other side to see the water. They had been crammed in Changbin’s car for an hour - closer to an hour and a half because of shore traffic - and he had been complaining for the last ten miles of the trip. Felix grinned as he opened the door just enough to bump his boyfriend’s butt. Chris laughed at Jisung - who had been knocked onto the ground - as he and Changbin started digging through the trunk.

“God if I had to listen to Jisung whine one more time-” Changbin growled just as the two other cars pulled up. The first car had Minho, Woojin, Seungmin and Jeongin, and the second was Hyunjin, Yoojung and her friends Doyeon and Sooyeon. Doyeon was Yoojung’s age, but imagine their surprise when they realized Woojin and Sooyeon knew each other from elementary school.

“I thought it was kinda cute…” Felix grinned as he helped Jisung to his feet before going to help Chris unpack the car. They were piling their beach things onto the roof and the pavement between the cars - towels, sheets, umbrellas, chairs, extra bottles of sunscreens, coolers of water and snacks, extra clothing for after swimming - Chris made sure to back anything and everything they could need. Since he and Felix grew up in Australia - close to the shore - they were familiar with the ramifications of being unprepared.

“How are we going to carry all of this?” Minho watched Chris keep unloading bag after bag after cooler.

“This isn’t anything.” Yoojung grinned as she piled three bags on each of her arms. She lifted them easily, as if the combined weight of the bags didn’t rival her own.

“Here, I’ll get that.” Doyeon grabbed the large cooler that Woojin was reaching for. She also lifted it with no problem, and Jisung was starting to feel a little intimidated by these girls. It took a few minutes for everyone to fill their arms, but soon they were on their way.

“Ah! The sand is hot!” Hyunjin cried out the second they stepped onto the beach.

“That means the water is going to be perfect!” Yoojung rushed towards one of the only open spots left.

“Here, someone grab the other side!” Woojin called as he unfolded the large sheet. Chris rushed to the other side of the sheet, burying the corners in the sand to keep it from flying away in the breeze. As soon as the sheet was down, they set up their camp.

Two umbrellas deep in the sand managed to cover most of the sheet with a shadow, other than a strip that Minho instantly claimed. He ripped his shirt off and laid in the sun like a content cat.

Chris set up the chairs as the others started throwing their clothes onto the sheet. He shook his head as he started folding the clothes, placing them in the empty duffle he brought specifically to keep their clothes from getting sandy.

Jisung yelled as he splashed into the ocean, the salt water kicking up and getting into his open mouth.

“Ah yuck-” He spat, trying to get rid of the tase. Felix splashed in after him, slightly calmer, and waded closer to his other half. Jisung’s surf shirt fit him perfectly, and showed off his surprisingly broad shoulders and thin waist. Jisung still couldn’t believe how hot his soulmate was in a tight shirt - not that he wasn’t attractive when he wore his favorite oversized ones. He was a different kind of attractive though, as he splashed through the water.

A wave came and smacked into Jisung, who was too focused on Felix to see it. He was scooped under the wave, salt water filling his mouth as he spluttered.

“Watch out!” Felix laughed as he helped Jisung up.

“Jesus it tastes nasty.” Jisung scowled. Felix’s hands were warm against his skin, which was covered in goosebumps from the chilly water.

“I can fix that.” Felix grinned, and the smile rivaled the sun. Before Jisung could ask what Felix meant, the freckled boy was kissing him. The water lapped against the hem of his swim trunks and the seagulls sang above them and in that moment, Jisung thought his life was absolutely perfect.

“Wow.” He breathed almost silently as Felix pulled away.

“Better?” Felix’s eyes scrunched in the way Jisung adored.

“Much.”

“Good, let’s go swimming!” Felix took his hand and pulled him farther into the water. They half swam, half stumbled through the waves towards where the rest of their friends were forming a circle. Woojin, Minho and Sooyeon stayed up at the towel - Minho to sunbathe, Woojin and Sooyeon to catch up.

“One, two, THREE!” They counted, jumping with the wave and squealing as the water flung them up so their feet couldn’t find the sand until the wave set them back down again, just in time for the next wave to come.

“This was always my favorite part of going in the ocean,” Felix laughed as a particularly large wave lifted them up higher than before. “I used to get sunburn on the top of my head because I would body surf for hours. I would skip lunch and dinner and stay in the water until the sun went down. Low tide right at sunset is my favorite.”

“I love you.” Jisung hopped over to Felix and nuzzled him, smiling into his neck. He could already feel the sun warming Felix’s skin, and felt a spark of excitement when he realized his other half’s freckles would be brighter than ever after their trip.

“I love you too!” Felix laughed as a wave splashed against him. The water exploded around him, and hit the sun in such a way that made it look like there was diamonds circling Felix’s face. Jisung was frozen, stuck staring at how beautiful his soulmate was.

“Come on! There’s a sandbar!” Hyunjin pointed to where it looked like people were walking on top of the water.

“What’s so special about a sandbar?” Changbin asked. He was clinging to Chris’ arm, using the buoyancy from the water to keep his chest above the tide.

“Clams!” Yoojung grinned. “Did anyone bring a bucket?”

“Yeah, I think there’s one up at the blanket.” Jeongin said, pointing to where Woojin, Minho and Sooyeon were sitting. They saw him pointing and waved.

“We probably shouldn’t eat random clams we pull from a sandbar at a crowded beach.” Seungmin said pointedly.

“But we can still collect them and throw them back before we leave,” Chris patted Seungmin on the head. “It’s fun.”

“Let’s go then!” Hyunjin scooped Yoojung onto his shoulders, ignoring the whistles from the lifeguards and heading up to the blanket.

* * *

  
“Ugh there’s sand everywhere…” Jisung muttered as they walked towards the showers, clean clothes and shampoo in hand. The others were still down on the beach, but Felix was starting to feel off because of the sun so the two were going to wash off and check out the boardwalk.

“There’s only one shower open…” Felix frowned, looking at the five closed doors.

“Um, you can go first.” Jisung offered, looking aside.

“We can… share the shower?” Felix blushed, but it was barely visible under the slight burn across his cheeks. “I mean, you’ve been complaining about sand, and this way one of us doesn’t have to wait for the other.”

“Um, okay! If… if you’re okay with it.” Jisung didn’t know why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like he had never seen Felix naked - actually, he hadn’t. They had messed around before, never going all the way but far enough, and Jisung realized Felix always kept his shirt on when his pants were off.

They walked into the open shower and hung their bags in the dry area before hesitating. Jisung took a breath and slipped out of his trunks first. He grimaced at the feeling of sand sticking between his legs and dropped his suit on the ground to deal with later. He took the travel bottle of shampoo and pressed the shower button. The cool water instantly hit him, rinsing off the sand.

He purposely kept his back to Felix, wanting to give his soulmate a little bit of privacy. As he washed his hair, he felt a second set of fingers run through the sudsey locks. Jisung turned around and came face to face with Felix’s soft smile.

“Hey.” Jisung whispered, matching Felix’s smile.

“How did you manage to get sand in your hair too?” The freckled boy laughed.

“I got knocked over so many times, I thought my whole face was going to be sanded off.” Jisung pouted. Felix’s eyes glanced downward and he couldn’t fight a more joking smile. Felix let his fingers brush against a patch of red on Jisung’s side.

“Yeah, looks like you got some nasty sand burn there,” He said, laughing a little at how Jisung sucked in a breath. “It’ll stop hurting in a couple hours, don’t worry.”

“My dignity hurts more than my side,” Jisung grumbled, rinsing his hair out and watching the suds get caught on the stray sand clumped around the drain. He glanced back up and realized he was staring at Felix in all his naked glory. “Wow…”

“What?” Felix asked, covering himself with his hands. “I know I look weird-”

“You’re beautiful,” Jisung breathed in awe. Felix flushed and looked away, but Jisung pulled him close anyway. The cool water from the shower hit them both, but neither cared.

“You’re stunning, and you’re all mine.”

“I mean, I guess.” Felix giggled a little, loving the compliments but not entirely sure how to respond to them.

“I mean it Lix,” Jisung kissed Felix’s cheek gently. His skin was hot under his lips, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the blush, the sun or a combination of the two. “You think your scars are ugly, but I think they’re amazing. I think you’re amazing.”

“I love you.” Hot tears were quickly washed away from his cheeks as he smiled against Jisung’s lips. Jisung rested his hands on Felix’s bare waist, leaning into the kiss.

They let themselves get lost in the moment, only breaking away and quickly finishing up when they heard more people come into the showers. No one commented on how the two snuck out of the same shower stall, but they could see the amused glanced shot in their direction as they scrambled out.

“You guys going to the boardwalk?” Woojin called to them as they walked back up to the blanket to drop off their wet things.

“Yeah!” Jisung grinned and took Felix’s hand. “I want fries too, so we might do that first.”

“Whatever you want to do love.” Felix kissed Jisung’s cheek, causing a chorus of cooing to come from those on the blanket.

“Keep your phones on,” Minho cracked on eye open. He had flipped over since the last time they had seen him, letting his chest roast the same as his back. “Jinnie and I might meet you there later. I heard there’s a slush hut.”

“You’re not old enough to drink.”

“I don’t get carded.” MInho waved a lazy hand.

“We’ll be off!” Jisung grinned, slinging his bag across his chest.

“Is it far?” Felix asked, looking around.

“Look over there, can you see the ferris wheel?” He pointed down the shore.

“That looks miles away.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” He said happily as they wove through the beach goers. It only took a few minutes to step up onto the end of the boards, and it was even more crowded than the beach. People were in various stages of dress, some walking around in nothing but their bathing suit, while others had slips on over. There were babies in strollers and dogs on leashes and performers with buckets out. “Lix look!”

He pointed to a man in a hawaiian shirt with a large white bird perched on the top of his straw hat. Felix grinned and pulled out his phone. The two went over and got their picture taken with the man and his bird. They thanked the man, who waved and turned to take a picture with another tourist.

“Oh wow.” Felix tugged Jisung to watch one of the performers. It was a woman who was dancing with a hoola hoop, bending and twisting her body through it to the upbeat music coming from some slightly dented speakers. She was wearing a colorful costume with flashy makeup. Felix watched as she did a flip with the hoop in awe, while Jisung was too busy watching Felix’s joy to even care about the performer.

Felix really was breathtaking, and it was Jisung’s breath that he took every time. He turned to Jisung and grinned brightly, rivaling the sun itself.

“You still want fries? I think I can smell something fried a little farther down the boardwalk.”

“You read my mind.” Jisung felt himself fall even deeper in love, somehow.

* * *

  
“AH LOOK OUT!” Jisung screamed as he shot randomly at the screen.

“Jisung you’re shooting at me!” Felix laughed. Jisung had been the one who wanted to play the zombie shooter game, but instantly realized it was a bad idea when the very first zombie made him scream.

“SHIT-” Jisung realized his gun was out of ammo and almost threw the plastic weapon at the screen when he died. “This game is rigged!”

“Of course it is,” Felix laughed, seeing how far he could go without his player two. Turns out he only made it a few more seconds before he too died. “This is a boardwalk game. All boardwalk games are rigged. That doesn’t change no matter where you are.”

“It’s stupid.” Jisung pouted, making Felix laugh.

“Come on, let’s try a claw machine.”

“Those are even more rigged!”

“I’ve seen people walking around with the prizes so at least it’s possible to win.” Felix tugged him over to the wall of claw machines. Some had sports themed prizes, others had stuffed animals. Felix spotted the perfect prize and quickly shoved some quarters into the machine. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated, trying to line the claw up with the narwhal plush that was grinning up at him.

“Dammit…” Felix frowned, digging more coins out of his wallet.

“Don’t waste your money.” Jisung laughed, trying to tug Felix away from the machine.

“One more try?” Felix asked, looking to his soulmate with big, pleading eyes. And who was Jisung to say no to those eyes?

“One more try, then we’re gonna go took at overpriced souvenirs.” He relented, smiling softly at how Felix’s smile seemed to get even brighter. He didn’t understand how an already brilliant smile could be brighter, but Felix was showing him new things every day it seemed. Jisung took a step back and watched with amusement as the freckled boy focused even harder on the claw game.

“Oh-”

“OH-”

“Ahhh!” They both screamed as the plush fell into the prize well.

“You did it!” Jisung wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist and picked him up, spinning him around. Felix giggled and held on tight, not wanting to unbalance his boyfriend and send them both falling onto the sandy carpet.

“Here,” Felix pulled the plush and handed it to Jisung. “For you.”

“But- you won it!” Jisung blushed.

“Yeah, I won it for you.” Felix grinned wider as Jisung took the plush and hugged it to his chest tightly.

“Thank you.” Jisung buried his face into the plush, grinning and curling up against Felix’s chest. Felix wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his forehead as he somehow grinned even wider.

“Have you ever had a fried oreo?” Felix whispered, like he was asking something scandalous.

“Nope, never.”

“We have to fix that right now!” Felix cried, pulling Jisung out of the arcade towards the fried oreo stand. They were still full from their snacks earlier, but that wasn’t about to stop them from sharing at least one order.

“Oh my god…” Jisung moaned into the oreo. “This is-”

“Amazing, right?” Felix grinned.

“I think I just came.” Jisung shoved the rest of the oreo onto his mouth. Felix threw this head back and cackled. His other half joined in, not noticing the powdered sugar at the corner of his mouth.

“You got a little…” Felix trailed off, reaching over and wiping the sugar away with his thumb. He grinned at Jisung blushed, sticking his finger in his mouth and enjoying the sweetness.

“Lix!” Jisung covered his face in embarrassment, but Felix could see the smile through his fingers.

“If we weren’t sitting across from each other, I would have kissed it away.”

“Why don’t you come close and do it then?” Jisung challenged. Felix grinned and stood, quickly moving to the other side of the table and pulling Jisung into a kiss, completely ignoring the people around them.

Jisung tasted like sugar and love.

* * *

  
“God, it’s so beautiful.” Felix breathed, looking at the lights from the ferris wheel reflecting on the inky black water below them. They had watched the sunset from the edge of the boardwalk, and were waiting for the others, who were finishing up with their own dates. The water glittered red and blue and green, the lights from the different rides and shops illuminating the darkness of the night.

“Yeah, beautiful.” Jisung whispered, his eyes not straying from Felix’s face.

“If I look over and you’re looking at me…” Felix trailed off, glancing over. He puffed out his cheeks when he made eye contact with his other half. “I knew it! You’re so cheesy.”

“But you love it.” Jisung grinned. He moved to stand behind Felix, putting his hands on the railing from either side of his boyfriend’s waist so he was pinning the other boy, his chest pressed against Felix’s back.

He kissed the back of Felix’s neck. The buzz of the boardwalk seemed to fade and blend with the sound of the waves crashing against the dark sand. He heard their names being called, but he didn’t move. He kissed Felix’s shoulder.

“How was the arcade?” Hyunjin asked, leaning against the railing to their right.

“Lix won me a plush.” Jisung grinned happily, resting his cheek against his soulmate’s back.

“How much money did you waste on those dumb games?”

“You don’t want to know.” Felix laughed, turning around in Jisung’s arms to face the other boy. The wooden railing dug into his back, but he didn’t care. The cool breeze coming in from the ocean didn’t phase him either because Jisung’s body heat was warming him.

“Holy shit, Chris-”

“Don’t say a word.” The other australian boy said, grimacing.

“All that talk about being prepared and you didn’t reapply?” Felix laughed at his brother, whos normally fair skin was red as an apple.

“I said don’t say a thing.” Chis growled, but that didn’t stop anyone from laughing.

“So we’re just waiting on Seungmin and Jeongin?” Changbin asked after doing a quick headcount.

“They said they’d meet us at the car,” Woojin said after checking his phone. “Let’s give them a little extra time. It’s their big anniversary after all.”

“I want… pizza!” Minho cheered, draping himself on Woojin’s shoulder.

“Is he…”

“They didn’t card him.” Woojin shrugged, as if that explained it, and scooped his soulmate up onto his back. The ragtag, sunburned group made their way down the boardwalk, laughing and dancing with the music coming from the different bars and restaurants as they searched for a pizza place that wasn’t packed.

“We should do this again soon.” Minho hummed happily as he blew on still too hot piece of pizza.

“Today was perfect.” Jisung agreed, leaning his head on Felix’s shoulder.

“It really was.” Felix pressed a kiss to the top of Jisung’s head. His hair smelled like salt water and sunscreen and Jisung, and it was perfect.

“I love you.” Jisung said quietly, just loud enough for Felix to hear.

“I love you more.” Felix gently tilted his other half’s head back and kissed him gently. The table exploded, some cooing and some pretending to gag.

“Ah shut up, let me have this!” Jisung shouted as Felix kissed along his neck.

“There they are!” Seungmin called.

“Finally. I hope they have extra pizza.” Jeongin pulled chairs up to sit with them.

It really was a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely livid over this whole chan thing don't even touch me how dare people call him racist do they ever know wo chris is? I saw someone call him the N word with their whole damn chest on his vlive like chief?? that ain't it.
> 
> N E WAYS, I really loved this chapter. Going to the shore is one of my favorite parts of summer, and I based almost all of this off Sea Side, which is the beach we always go to. I'm thinking one more chapter kinda like his, then the finale. I do have a question though, on a scale from 1-10, one being 'please for the love of god no' and ten being 'make it as graphic as you can' how do yall feel about a smut scene? Personally I was lowkey thinking of doing it at like a... 5? Not super graphic but still obvious what's happening? I wanted to show the soulmate bond during sex, you know? I just dunno if graphic smut would feel out of place, or of the milder one would fit in with their relationship? I also wanted to show that they had their talk about consent and show it in action. IDK man what do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

“Jisung, what’s wrong?” Woojin asked softly, not loud enough for anyone but the boy in question to hear.

“Nothin.” Jisung mumbled, staring blankly at his hands. Woojin looked at him strangely but didn’t say anything. He glanced to his soulmate, who was happily bothering the youngest two by poking at their cheeks and grinning at their whines.

“I’m running to the convenience store,” Woojin stood suddenly. “Anyone want anything?”

“I want ice cream.” Hyunjin spoke up immediately.

“Do you-?” Minho stopped himself when he made eye contact with his boyfriend. He instantly relaxed. “I’ll take some ramen. I want something salty.”

“You’re salty enough as it is, you don’t need any more.” Seungmin smirked.

“I always want more,” Minho grinned. “I’m insatiable. Woojin knows that.”

“Jisung, come with me?” Woojin turned to the boy, who blinked.

“Um, sure?” He didn’t know why the older boy would rather have him go instead of Minho, but he liked spending time with Woojin.

“If anyone else wants anything, just text us.” Woojin waved and walked up the basement steps. Jisung followed behind him after giving Felix a quick kiss.

“Is something up hyung?” Jisung asked as he fastened his seatbelt. It was weird being in the front seat of Woojin’s car, seeing how he always ended up driving with Changbin, and even then he was always in the back.

“You know, the others are just as observant as I am,” Woojin said as he backed out of Changbin’s driveway. “I’m just more willing to talk about things. They didn’t want to upset you by bringing it up.”

“What do you mean?” Jisung didn’t like how his stomach dropped.

“Something’s been bothering you,” The elder continued, easily pulling out from Changbin’s road onto the main one. “Something serious, by how you’ve been closing yourself off the past few weeks.”

“Weeks?”

“The last time any of us really saw you smile was at the beach, and that was almost three weeks ago.”

“Oh…”

“What’s going on Jisung?” Woojin glanced over at his friend, who was staring out the windshield. Even with just a quick look, it was obvious to Woojin that Jisung wasn’t actually seeing anything through the glass.

“It’s nothing bad.”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem to talk about it.”

“I just…What if I’m making a mistake?”

“With what?” Woojin didn’t like how small Jisung sounded.

“School.”

“Are you scared to go off to college?”

“It’s not that I’m scared to leave - well, I mean, a little. I don’t want to leave everybody. I extra don’t want to leave Felix… but it’s more than that.” Jisung fidgeted with the rip in his jeans. While it was summer, it still got cold at night, which had the boy dressing in ripped jeans and t-shirts as soon as the sun started to set.

“What else is bothering you, if not going away?”

“I don’t-” Jisung grimaced and pulled a little too hard, snapping the thin threads. “I thought I knew what I wanted to do with my life. For years I told myself I wanted to go for education. I wanted to be a teacher. I studied and passed my exams and applied to schools with the best education programs. I got accepted to three of those education programs and planned everything out. I have my roomate - we’ve been talking to get to know each other. My parents have been picking up stuff here and there for my dorm but… but what if I don’t want to go anymore?”

“You don’t want to go for education anymore?”

“I don’t think I do… but isn’t it too late? I’ve already been accepted, and the days are counting down. Move in is in fifty nine days… I only have a few more things to get for the dorm...it’s too late to change my mind.”

“Who said it’s too late?” Woojin looked out the window, waiting for the traffic to clear.

“What?”

“Who said it was too late?” he repeated himself. “Who said that just because you got accepted to a program, you absolutely have to go there? Who said that just because you started getting stuff for a dorm, you absolutely have to move out?”

“I-”

“It’s your decision. Jisung, college is about your future. It’s what you want to do. And even if you aren’t sure, that’s okay. No one knows what they want to do at our age. People go back to college after they have kids! You’re so young. You have all the time in the world to decide what you want to do.”

“I don’t want to make things harder on my parents,” Jisung didn’t want his eyes to burn, or his throat to constrict, but they were. “They don’t think I can hear, but the walls are thin as hell. They talk about how many loans I’m going to have to take… talking about how lonely the house is going to feel with me gone… it was hard enough on them when hyung left. He only visits on holidays, and they miss him. I don’t want them to miss me.”

“You know, community college is always an option.”

“What classes could I even take there? I wouldn’t have a major to focus on or anything.”

“That’s exactly why you should consider it,” Woojin parked the car, taking out the key and checking his phone. There were at least twenty notifications from the group chat, from everyone complaining about what they wanted. “Any school you go to, no matter what major you’re going for, needs you to take a certain number of non major related courses. Language, maths, science - those sort of classes.”

“So what?” Jisung held the door of the store open for the elder, who smiled warmly.

“So you can take those classes here, at a fraction of the cost, and give yourself more time to think about what you really want to do.”

“I- really? That’s how that works?” Jisung felt strange, like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

“It’s up to you though. Sometimes, it really is just the anxiety of moving that makes us think we don’t want what we thought we wanted.”

“You think it’s just nerves?”

“Maybe,” Woojin started loading his arms with the requested snacks. “Maybe once you get there and settle in and make friends, you’ll find that passion for teaching that you used to have, and you’ll be happier than ever.”

“Or?”

“Or maybe you really aren’t meant to be a teacher, and you’ll find something that makes everything worth wild. Chris and Changbin have music, Minho has dance. Jeongin’s going for early education. Seungmin wants to work with Chris to be a singer. Lix and Hyunjin don’t know what they want yet, and that’s okay.”

“What about you hyung?” Jisung asked quietly, helping Woojin carry the load to the cashier.”

“I… I don’t know what I want yet, if I’m being honest,” He greeted the worker as she started to scan the food. “I was going to go to a four year college, but it just didn’t feel right. I’m using my time at community to try and figure that out.”

“What are you thinking of doing after you finish here?” Jisung asked. Woojin thought for a second, the two listening to the beeping of the register for a moment.

“I think I might want to go into marketing maybe,” he said softly, as if saying it too loud would jinx him. “Or maybe graphic design. I’m still not sure.”

“Does it ever get overwhelming?”

“Sometimes Minho has to come over and calm me down from panic attacks.” Woojin handed the girl the money and smiled again, handing Jisung two of the bags and grabbing the other three himself. Jisung was looking at him with wide eyes as he scrambled after him back towards the car.

“I didn’t know you got panic attacks hyung.” Jisung said softly as he put the bags into the back seat.

“Not often, but more often now than before,” Woojin sounded to calm talking about it. Jisung felt… strange, hearing strong, reliable Woojin talking about panic attacks and uncertain futures so easily. “Sometimes I get scared because I don’t know what I want to do with the rest of my life. I freak out and panic and can’t think straight. Then I remember that I’m not even twenty yet. I have so much time on my hands it’s not even funny. I’m absolutely dripping in the stuff. I have time pouring out of my ears.”

“Hyung!” Jisung laughed, making Woojin smile.

“There it is.” He glanced quickly at Jisung before looking back to the road.

“There what is?”

“Your laugh,” Woojin pulled up to a red light. He used the pause to turn and ruffle the younger boy’s hair. “It feels like it’s been year since I heard it.”

“Ya…” Jisung blushed and looked out the window.

“But seriously Sunggie, you said you have almost sixty days before you have to really worry. Enjoy the summer, think about it a little more. Talk to your parents maybe. Does Felix know?”

“He knows I’m feeling kinda weird about school, but I didn’t tell him what I told you,” Jisung pouted a little. “I, um… haven’t told anyone what I told you.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Woojin smiled softly but didn’t take his eyes off the road.

“Thanks for listening,” Jisung chuckled a little. “I didn’t realize it was bothering me this much. Talking about it made it seem more… real.”

“If you ever want to talk about anything else, you can text me any time. No need to try to bring it up or anything either. You can just text me out of the blue about anything and I won’t question it. I know the others care too, but they can be a bit much sometimes, and I know sometimes you just need someone to listen.”

“Thanks hyung,” Jisung’s chest felt warm. “That… means a lot.”

“But you should still try to talk to Felix. He is your soulmate after all.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll talk to him later,” Jisung took a deep breath. “For now, let’s just enjoy the rest of the day.”

Woojin pulled into Changbin’s driveway and parked. He looked over at Jisung with a smile and nodded.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

* * *

  
Jisung always heard of how it felt to be touched by your soulmate. How even accidental brushes felt like electricity going through your body. How just being near them - not even fully touching - was one of the most fulfilling feelings one could experience.

He never really believed it was quite as intense as everyone made it sound. Sure, it probably felt nice, but they were definitely exaggerating.

Until his connection click. That was the exact moment Jisung realized they hadn’t been exaggerating in the slightest. Being near Felix, having Felix hold his hand - it was what made him feel complete. He found himself laughing at his own thoughts, at how cheesy they were - but they were true.

Jisung’s skin felt like it was on fire. Felix kissed his neck gently, his lips barely pressing against his throat. They were sitting on Jisung’s bed, carefully but thoroughly kissing each other, covering every inch of the other in love.

“Ah, Lixie-” Jisung giggled a little as Felix nipped at his shoulder.

“I love hearing you laugh,” Felix muttered into his shirt. “Especially that laugh. It’s so cute and sweet. Makes my heart flutter.”

“Hm I love you.” Jisung whispered, his eyes closing happily. Felix’s lips were warm and soft and he felt like he was floating.

“Sunggie, come here.” Felix said, patting his thighs. Jisung smiled softly and moved to straddle his boyfriend’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck and kissed his freckles - one press of his lips against every star on Felix’s cheeks. He felt Felix giggle, the other boy’s chest vibrating deeply under his.

“Ah- Lix, my parents won’t be home until Monday.” Jisung tried to say casually, which instead came out as a gasp.

“I know,” Felix grinned. “They left us money for dinner.”

“If you wanted to…”

“To what?” Felix knew exactly what Jisung was implying but wanted to tease him a little more. He liked it when Jisung got flustered.

“To.. you know…” Jisung flushed. He knew Felix was trying to rile him up, and it was absolutely working.

“I think you might need to explain a little better, Princess.” Felix let his voice drop a little deeper. Jisung felt a shiver fun up his spine.

“If you wanted to… try those things Minho hyung talked about.” Jisung couldn’t look Felix in the face. Even with staring at the familiar comforter, Jisung could still picture the grin that was absolutely growing on the red head’s face.

“If you’re up for it.” Felix kissed Jisung’s burning face.

“I want to…”

“Remember what we talked about?” Felix asked, taking Jisung’s hands.

“Colors and taps.”

“Good,” Felix started to fidget a little. “Now… do you want to… or do you want me to…?”

“We could rock paper scissors?” Jisung offered, causing Felix to throw his head back with a laugh.

“I hate how that’s fitting for us.” He grinned at Jisung, who was trying his hardest not to cackle.

“I’ve kinda been thinking about it,” Jisung admitted. “I’m honestly okay with either, so it’s up to you.”

“Why are we like this?” Felix chuckled again. He leaned in and kissed Jisung deeply, resting his hands on his soulmate’s hips.

“Lix,” Jisung’s legs were trembling. “Can you-?”

“Of course baby,” Felix bit Jisung’s neck, leaving a mark. “I’ll take care of you.”

Jisung sighed happily as Felix nipped down his throat. His shirt was slipped from his body and thrown on the floor. He felt goosebumps erupt over his bare skin, only to have Felix’s touch instantly warm him again.

Every time Felix pressed his lips against Jisung, his soul trembled. It was as if every brush of Felix’s fingertips, every breath that bounced off Jisung’s skin - made his entire being vibrate. The very core of his existence seemed to fold for Felix, like his soul was a light and it was shining bright enough to be seen across the world.

“Jisung, color.” Felix murmured. His fingers hesitated, not wanting to begin prepping his soulmate until he was sure he was ready.

“Green.” Jisung didn’t open his eyes. He had done his research, so he knew what was going to happen, but it wasn’t what he expected. He had expected pain, and while there was a slight burn, all he could focus on was how Felix’s touch seemed to make his body vibrate.

“I love you.” Felix whispered, and Jisung felt a tear run down his cheek.

“I love you too-” Jisung gasped, his back arching.

“Does it hurt? Should I stop?” Felix hesitated, using his free hand to wipe the tears from Jisung’s face.

“N-no! I’m okay I just…. Fuck, I love you so much,” Jisung whimpered, covering his eyes with his arm. He sobbed again, overwhelmed with how much he adored Felix. “I’m so lucky I found you.”

“You’re beautiful,” Felix kissed Jisung’s jaw - the only part of his his face that wasn’t hidden. “It’s okay to cry love.” He pulled his hand away, causing Jisung to whimper again. Felix didn’t let him whine for long, quickly rolling the condom on and pressing a comforting weight on Jisung.

“Green, shit green Lix please-” Jisung gasped as Felix carefully pushed in. It seemed to take ages before he was fully in, and Jisung had never felt so full before.  
“Please move-” Jisung gasped, his hands moving up to grasp at the sheets above his head. Felix giggled and kissed his other half softly, swallowing the whimpers and whines that slipped from red lips.

Jisung thought his chest was going to explode. His heart was so full that he didn’t know how it still fit in his body. Every whisper, every caress made another tear roll down his cheek. Felix kissed every inch of his body - his shoulders, his chest, his forehead. Each kiss left fire burning along his skin.

He had touched himself before, but it was nothing compared to Felix - nothing compared to how Felix seemed to already know exactly what to do to make Jisung whimper and writhe. How did Felix know exactly where to hold and where to touch and where to bite to reduce Jisung to tears? He finished with a sob, his whole body going limp. His legs twitched from overstimulation, and Jisung thought his brain had completely melted. Felix followed soon after, taking care when he finally pulled out. Jisung whimpered at the odd feeling, but the freckled boy was quick to throw away the condom and pull his soulmate into a kiss.

“Let’s go wash up, okay?” He whispered, smiling into Jisung neck as his boyfriend whined.

“Don’t wanna move…” Jisung tried to curl into Felix’s warmth. His hips were sore, but it was a good sort of soreness. He quickly realized it wasn’t just his hips, but his chest and his lips and his waist as well. Glancing down, he saw the faint outline of fingers wrapped around his hips. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“I can draw us a bath, if you want.” Felix knew how to get his boyfriend to open his eyes again, and that’s exactly what Jisung did. They flew open and he looked at Felix with a shocked expression.

“You remembered?” He whispered. He only faintly recalled telling Felix how he wanted to take a bath with him, back when he was drunk.

“Of course,” Felix grinned wide. “I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep okay? You’ll really regret it. The cum will dry and you’ll feel gross.”

“Ugh I guess.” Jisung grimaced as he felt the coolness on his stomach.

“I’ll be back.” Felix kissed Jisung one more time before rolling off the bed. He hesitated before leaving the room, glancing back at his other half and letting a soft smile grace his lips. He really was the luckiest boy alive.

He didn’t bother to get dressed before slipping to the bathroom. Thankfully, he had used the Han’s bathroom enough times that he knew exactly how to work the bath.

Grabbing the bath bomb he knew Jisung had been saving from the drawer, Felix started running the bath with hot water. He tossed the bath bomb in and left the faucet running as he padded back to the room. Jisung hadn’t moved a muscle, and was still laying curled on his side, breathing lightly.

The light from the sunset hit his face, making his eyelashes glow against his tanned skin. His bare chest rose and fell, the bruises already starting to stain beautifully. Felix let himself watch Jisung sleep for a moment, unable to bring himself to wake him just yet. Realizing the bath was still running, Felix fully opened the door and hummed softly.

“Sunggie? I said not to fall asleep, dummy.” He helped Jisung sit up, the boy still mostly asleep. He sniffled and blinked up at Felix before grinning wide.

“Sorry,” He muttered,his voice still a little rough. “The bed was just really warm.”

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He wished he could have picked Jisung up and carried him, but they weighed about the same and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Felix wasn’t the most muscular person.

They made their way to the bathroom and Felix let Jisung slip in the water first as he turned the tap off. The bath was a beautiful blue swirl, and it looked gorgeous against the purple marks on Jisung’s skin. Jisung was just gorgeous, and that’s all there was to say. Felix’s soulmate was the most beautiful person to exist.

Jisung sighed happily as his body sunk under the water. Felix knew him so well - the bath was almost too hot to sit in, which was exactly how he liked it. Felix stepped into the tub and nudged Jisung to sit forward. The freckled boy sat behind him, his legs going on either side of Jisung’s hips.

Felix could almost feet his soulmate vibrating with happiness as he ran the washcloth over his stomach. He was careful not to be too rough, not wanting to press too harshly on the blooming bruises. He felt himself blush as he realized just how many bruises were scattered across Jisung’s chest and neck.

“Ah, I’m sorry love,” Felix chuckled. “Minho hyung is going to have a field day when he sees your neck.”

“You’re not much better.” Jisung hummed. Felix glanced down and gasped when he saw that his own body was somehow even more marked up.

“How the fuck did you-?”

“You make the best sounds when I bite you.” Jisung giggled, his laugh way too cute to be following the words that made Felix blush.

“I-” he spluttered, hiding his red face in Jisung’s damp shoulder.

Jisung realized he might like this more than sex. Feeling Felix’s bare skin pressed against his made all the soreness melt away. It was as if there was a spark, jumping between his body and Felix’s - back and forth, causing each to smile wider and wider. It was what Jisung had always wanted and more. He didn’t think he’d ever be as content as he was in the bath, leaning against Felix like he was right then.

“Ah, I have to get out love,” Felix whispered. Jisung hadn’t realized he had started to doze off. “My back is hurting from the heat.”

“Oh, yeah okay,” Jisung sat forward to let Felix climb out. The skin on his chest was flushed, which only make Jisung’s marks stand out more, but when he turned around Jisung was able to see how red and taunt the skin on his back was. He felt a pang of guilt - how long had Felix been in pain without saying anything? “Are you alright?”

“Just a little sore,” Felix wrapped a towel around his waist before bending over and kissing his boyfriend softly. “The water is still warm, so take your time okay? I’m gonna change your sheets, and when you get out we can nap.”

“God, you’re an angel.” Jisung sighed happily, resting his chin on the edge of the rub.

“Only the best for my Sunggie.” Felix grinned and cupped Jisung’s cheek. His other half leaned into the touch, nuzzling into Felix’s palm like a content cat.

Jisung frowned when Felix left, but the bath water was still so warm and the bath bomb made his head swim with the sweet scent. He ran his hands through the colors, letting the blue drip between his fingers as he hummed happily. This was the first time he had felt so calm in weeks. Ever since his talk with Woojin, he had been constantly plagued with worry and anxiety. He decided to talk to Felix about it after they woke up.

Once the water had moved from warm to room temperature, Jisung finally stood and pulled the drain. His hips protested slightly, and as much as he knew how sore he was going to be the next day, he kind of liked how it hurt. He wrapped the other towel around his waist, tucking it so it stayed in place over his hips and made his way to the bedroom.

His soul sang at the sight in front of him. Felix had changed the sheets, but had fallen asleep on top of the blanket. He was naked, other than his boxers. His bruises had grown darker, and Jisung felt a spike of pride. He had done that. Felix belonged to Jisung, and Jisung belonged to Felix.

He tugged on his own boxers and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and tugging the freckled boy against his chest. He made sure to pull the blanket up over them, knowing how cold Felix tended to get at night.

Jisung didn’t want to move away, even though he knew how badly it ended whenever they cuddled like that. One of them was going to end up being kicked or punched in an undesirable place, but for now Felix was soft and warm under Jisung’s fingers. He’d take the inevitable knee to the dick gladly if it meant being able to hold his soulmate a little longer.

“I love you.” Jisung kissed Felix’s neck softly. The freckled boy didn’t stir.

“Love you too…” He muttered, still asleep. Jisung giggled a little, nuzzling his nose into Felix’s neck.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I adore how the smut scene came out, I kinda wish I could have incorporated the safe words and stuff more, but I didn't want it to be too graphic or anything. Maybe if I do a purely smut oneshot, I can focus more on the colors system and safe words and detailed aftercare? 
> 
> One chapter left :'( as sad I am see this end, I'm very excited to start new fics. As of now, I have six fic ideas lined up, all are going to be multi chapter and at least two are going to have pretty detailed backgrounds. It's a mix of SKZ, Day6 and MX, but I don't know which one I'm going to work on next cuz I have so many! If I made a poll on twitter, would anyone be interested in voting for the next fic?


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m going to miss you.” Felix said softly, pulling Jisung even closer to him.

“I don’t want to go…” Jisung wanted to cry, but he had been crying all day. He was leaving for school in the morning, so he had Felix had been spending every moment together for the last three days.

“I don’t w-want you to go either.” His voice cracked. He buried his face in Jisung’s chest, and the older boy could feel his soulmate’s tears soaking into his shirt.

He was so focused on not wasting a single moment with Felix that he never got the chance to talk to him like Woojin wanted him to. He tried, on several occasions, but the conversation never went where it was supposed to. They were always interrupted, or the topic changed too quickly, or Jisung couldn’t bring himself to ruin the mood.

“How did the summer go by so quickly?”

“I don’t know…. It feels like we just graduated a few days ago and here we are…”

“Lix, it’ll be okay,” He kissed Felix’s forehead. “I’ll come home as much as I can, and we can facetime every night, and I talked to my roommate. He’s okay with leaving on weekends, cuz he lives close enough to the school that he can visit home if you wanna come up to visit.”

“It’s going to suck not having you here anymore.” Felix sniffled, and Jisung thought his heart was going to break. He never wanted to hurt Felix, but that’s exactly what he was doing - he was breaking his soulmate’s heart.

“It’s gonna suck not having you with me too,” Jisung’s voice began to waver. “I’ve gotten so used to always being around you… I don’t know what I’m going to do if I can’t hold you… can’t kiss you… can’t talk to you f-face to face when I need-”

“Jisung-” Felix sat up when his soulmate began to sob. “It’s okay.”

“Oh god this fucking sucks,” Jisung sobbed, holding onto Feix as if his life depended on it. “Jesus fuck I can’t do this-”

“Don’t say that Sunggie,” Felix whispered, rubbing Jisung’s back. “You can do anything. You’re so smart, and talented and amazing. You’re gonna make so many new friends and you’ll get to introduce them to your hot soulmate.”

“They’ll be so jealous,” Jisung mumbled through his tears. “I have the hottest soulmate ever.”

“What a coincidence,” Felix giggled, kissing away the tears. “I just happen to have the hottest soulmate ever too!”

“No way!” Jisung found himself smiling despite the tears threatening to fall again. “How did we just happen to end up being so lucky?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to question it,” Felix continued to pepper soft kisses to Jisung’s face. He could almost feel Jisung’s soul humming with love and content. “You know, sometimes I’m scared I’m going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream.”

“Lix…” Jisung sat up and faced the freckled boy fully. Felix smiled sadly, and Jisung felt his stomach drop a little.

“I… I spent two years thinking I would never find my soulmate,” Felix took Jisung’s hand and started playing with his fingers. “Two years that I spent trying to picture my future alone. Chris tried to make me feel better by telling me about non soulmate relationships and how well they can turn out, but it’s just not the same. I spent months laying in bed and trying to convince myself that I was okay with being alone, and… and I almost did it. I moved here, almost okay with it, but then I met you. And since then, I’ve been terrified that I’m going to wake up and I’ll be back in Australia and I’ll have to readjust to being alone again.”

“You’ll never have to be alone ever again,” Jisung held tightly onto his other half, who was trying his hardest not to cry. Jisung could feel Felix trying to bite back sobs, and it made his soul shatter. “You have me, forever.”

“It’s just… tomorrow I’m going to have to go to bed alone and I’m gonna have to w-wake up alone and you’re g-gonna be so far away-”

“Please don’t cry baby,” Jisung ran his fingers through Felix’s hair. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“How am I supposed to just… pretend it doesn’t kill me? How am I supposed to go to classes and live normally when you’re gonna be so far away?”

“I…” Jisung didn’t know what to say. He pulled Felix close to him and kissed away the tears on his freckled cheeks, the same way Felix had done for him.

He pulled Felix onto his lap, letting him curl his legs under and hide his face in Jisung’s neck. He was greedy. He should have appreciated the time he had with Jisung while he had it, and now that time is over.

Felix cried, gripping Jissung’s shirt so tightly he was sure the fabric would be loose from snapped threads. He cried until he had no tears left, and even then he sobbed softly. Jisung never once stopped rubbing his back, or whispering gently into Felix’s ear.

“Come on Princess,” Jisung smiled softly at the red that dusted Felix’s cheeks from the pet name. “We’re not leaving until almost ten tomorrow. Let’s go upstairs and go to sleep…”

“I love you,” Felix’s voice was deep and raspy from crying. “So fucking much.”

“And I love you even more.”

“Not possible,” Felix pouted. “I love you the most.”

“Impossible. I love you the mostest.” Jisung grinned as Felix’s pout grew.

“That’s not even a word…”

“I can make up words if it means it lets you know how much I love you.” Jisung kissed the tip of Felix’s nose.

“Yah….” Felix blushed harder and turned away.

“Come on,” Jisung helped Felix stand. “Bed time.”

* * *

  
“Are you alright sweetie?” Jisung’s mother asked as they pulled into a rest stop. They weren’t planning on making any stops, but Mrs Han noticed how closed off her son was in the backseat and gestured to her husband to give them a chance to talk.

“Yeah.” Jisung muttered, looking at his phone. Mrs Han glanced down and saw he was staring at a picture he and Felix took together. Her heart went out to her son - she knew how hard it was to be away from your soulmate. She and her husband often needed to be apart for various work related reasons, and it still killed her after years of being together.

“Let’s get some coffee before we get back on the road.” She suggested. Jisung nodded without saying anything, unbuckling his seatbelt and slipping from the car in silence.

“Mom?”

“What’s wrong love?”

“Am I making a mistake?” Jisung whispered, his eyes misting up.

“I don’t know honey, do you think you are?”

“I… Woojin hyung said it might be nerves, but I dunno… I can’t help but feel like something’s wrong…”

“What makes you think you’re doing something wrong?” She asked, getting in line at the overpriced coffee shop.

“I… I really don’t know. It feels like there’s something in my chest that’s begging me not to do this....” Jisung frowned harder.

“Remember what we talked about?”

“Yeah…”

“Think about it Jisunggie,” His mother smiled warmly. “Remember what I told you. It’s your future. It shouldn’t be something that makes you hate your passion.”

“Thanks mom.” Jisung smiled for the first time since that morning. Mrs Han smiled back at her son, handing him the drink she ordered for him, knowing it was exactly what he would have ordered for himself.

“Let’s get back to your dad, okay?”

* * *

  
“It’s only been a few days and I… I already feel like I’m gonna die..” Felix sniffled. Chris rubbed his back gently. They were sitting in Changbin’s basement, but it seemed so empty. Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin had all finally left for college. Jeongin didn’t seem too phased that his soulmate had gone, but then again the two had never acted the way the other couples in their friend group did.

“He’ll be back soon.” Changbin said softly, not entirely sure how to comfort his friend.

“I k-keep waking up and thinking he’s going to be there, but he isn’t…”

“It’ll get easier,” Minho pulled Felix from Chris’ lap and into his own. “Plus you have us. You’ll never be alone.”

“That’s wh-what Sunggie k-kept telling me…” He sobbed. He hated feeling so weak and broken, but the longer he was away from Jisung, the harder it was to keep his emotions in check.

“Would it make it better if we called him?” Woojin offered, pulling out his phone.

“I dunno…” Felix’s response was muffled.

“Here, let’s see if he’s free.” Woojin dialed Jisung’s number. It rang and rang, and they honestly expected the call to end before Jisung picked up. Thankfully, their friend answered the call at the last second.

“Hyung? What’s up?” Jisung was in a noisy room. The others could hear shouting and laughing coming from the background.

“Are you busy Sunggie?” Woojin asked with a smile.

“Ah, we’re just hanging out in the common room.” Jisung said. Felix could hear shuffling but couldn’t see anything because Woojin still held the camera towards him.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to bother you-”

“No! It’s okay! I’m glad you called,” Jisung said quickly. “I’ll be right back guys.” It was obvious he was talking to the people in the room with him. There was more shuffling and suddenly the loud laughter and talking was gone.

“You seem to be fitting in already.” Woojin chuckled lightly.

“Ah, it’s more like my roommate fits in and he won’t let me mope alone in our room,” The pout was evident in Jisung’s voice. “Soonyoung is super cool, but he’s kinda crazy. He’d definitely fit in with you guys, no doubt about that.”

“When do classes start?”

“Um… Four or five days? This whole week is basically a huge party to get the freshman used to college life.” Jisung grinned, but Woojin could see something somber behind his eyes. He held the phone out so the others could crowd around it.

“Sunggie! We miss you already!” Minho grinned widely as he settled in Woojin’s lap.

“When are you coming home again?” Changbin asked, even though Chris had told him at least three times.

“Sunggie…” Felix whispered. He had just spoken to his soulmate the night before - they talked every night before going to bed - but it was just as overwhelming then as it was the first time he heart his other half’s voice, the first night Jisung had been in his dorm.

“Lix…” The smile on Jisung’s face dropped before being replaced by something softer. They all heard Jisung sniffle, but they conveniently ignored how he quickly wiped away a tear. “I miss you guys…”

“We miss you too.” Chris grinned, his face barely even in the screen.

“Lixie, have you been crying?” Jisung’s voice dropped.

“Wh-what? No. Must be the camera or something.” Felix looked away.

“I’m so sorry Felix,” Jisung shifted his phone so only the top part of his face was in the camera. “It’s all my fault that you’re upset.”

“I’m fine!” Felix tried to make his voice as light as possible, but anyone could tell his words were still watery. Jisung scowled and looked away from the phone. The room was washed in silence for a moment before Jisung chuckled slightly.

“Um… it was nice talking to you guys, but I should get back. I was charging my phone when you called.”

“Of course, don’t let us keep you,” Woojin said carefully. He glanced between the phone - where Jisung looked blank - and to Felix - who looked close to tears again. “We’ll see you soon, yeah?’

“Of course,” Jisung let himself smile a little. “Bye everyone.” The call ended abruptly.

“Oh god… I miss him so much…” Felix whispered, covering his face with his hands. He sobbed into the first chest of whoever was closest. Minho held him tightly, his own heart hurting for his friend.

“It’ll be okay Lix,” Minho whispered, only causing Felix to cry harder. “I swear it’ll be okay.”

* * *

  
“Come on Lix, you have to go to class.” Chris opened Felix’s door.

“I’m gonna skip today.” Felix whispered from his bed. The blinds were drawn shut, the only light coming in through the door that Chris was standing in.

“I know it’s hard, but if you miss too many classes you’re going to fail.”

“I know… I’ll go tomorrow.”

“Want to get food after my shift?” Chris didn’t want to leave his brother alone, especially when he got like this. After his accident, Felix closed in on himself. After meeting Jisung, his brother opened up in ways Chris never thought he’d be able to see again. He knew when Jisung went off to school, Felix’s depression would come back full force.

Three weeks into the new semester, and Felix skipped at least one class a week since the first day.

“Sure…” Felix didn’t turn around. Chris knew if he didn’t take his brother out to eat, the freckled boy wouldn’t eat at all.

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Chris sighed and closed the door.

His shift seemed to drag on for days, when in reality it was only a few hours. The only reprieve he had was a single text from a familiar number.

“What the…?” Chris asked himself as he read the message. His eyes widened as he realized what the person had said. He looked over to Changbin, who he was currently working with to sort through CDs. “I… I have to go-”

“Is something wrong?” Changbin asked, frowning. He put down the CDs he was holding and went over to his soulmate. Chris shook his head, but the look on his face made the shorter boy worry.

“I just… I’ll explain later,” He said, slipping his phone in his pocket. “Can you cover for me?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Changbin kissed Chris quickly, wanting to question the older boy, but knowing Chris wasn’t going to pause for anything.

“You’re a lifesaver Binnie. I love you so much.” Chris grinned and ran from the room. He had one errand to run before going to get Felix.

 

“Chris? I thought your shift didn’t end until five.” Felix managed to sit himself up in the time his brother was gone, but he hadn’t moved much farther than that. The door creaked open more but Chris didn’t walk in.

Felix felt tears running down his cheeks.

“J-Jisung-” Felix sobbed as he threw himself into Jisung’s arms.

“I’m home Lixie.” Jisung murmured into Felix’s shoulder. He held his soulmate for the first time in a month and his entire body sang. For the first time in weeks, the hole in Jisungs chest felt full again.

“I th-thought you were coming back until next week.” Felix managed to say through his tears.

“I… Well this wasn’t exactly planned,” Jisung frowned. “I, um… I dropped out?”

“You-” Felix sat up so quickly he slammed the top of his head against the bottom of Jisung’s jaw. “Ah shit-”

“Fuck!” They both cried out and fell away.

“Jisung, you dropped out? I thought… I thought you were excited to go to college.” Felix felt more tears forming. Jisung was really there, in his room. Right in front of him again.

“I was… but I talked to my parents after Woojin hyung pulled me aside,” Jisung pulled Felix back into his chest. “They told me to wait a month and see if maybe my cold feet were because of nerves or if… if that school really wasn’t a good fit for me. Technically my month is up on Friday but I just… I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“After the third time I called my mom during a panic attack, she basically ordered me to come home,” Jisung chuckled a little. “We’re gonna look into enrolling at the community college tomorrow. Woojin hyung said registration doesn’t close until the end of next week, so hopefully there will be some open seats for me.”

“Panic attacks? Why didn’t you call me? We talked every night but you never even mentioned-”

“Because… I felt bad enough as it was,” Jisung admitted quietly. “I could feel how upset you were. I don’t really know how - I guess it was our bond? But, yeah. I could feel how upset you were, and when Woojin hyung called the other day… You were crying. I couldn’t handle being the reason you cried anymore. I just couldn’t hurt you anymore.”

“You’ve never hurt me,” Felix shook his head, his face still buried in Jisung’s shirt. “You idiot… you didn’t have to go through all that alone. You have me. Forever.”

“I love you Lixie.” Jisung kissed his soulmate’s forehead.

“Idiot,” Felix sniffed but smiled softly. “I love you more.”

“Chris said you probably haven’t eaten today,” Jisung pulled away to look Felix in the eye. “Come on Princess, let’s get dinner.”

He grinned wide. Felix rubbed his eyes quickly and smiled back, letting Jisung help him stand. Felix stopped Jisung from leaving the room immediately by pulling him into a deep kiss. He let his arms wrap gently around Jisung’s waist, letting the kiss soften. Chris coughed from the doorway, but neither cared.

* * *

  
“God, this fucking sucks.” Jisung whined, resting his cheek on his notebook.

“You took this class in high school.” Felix flicked a scrap of paper at Jisung’s face.

“I took a high school level biology course in high school, this is a college level biology course. I looked up reviews online and they all said this professor gives impossible tests.”

“You’re so cute.” Felix grinned, resting his chin on his hand and smiling lovingly at his soulmate, who just scowled.

“I need another coffee. Do you wanna come with me?” Jisung groaned, rolling his head so he was facedown on the table.

“Of course,” Felix stood and stretched, groaning when his back cracked loudly. “Chris always scolds me when I don’t take breaks when I’m studying anyway. We can become caffeine dependant and also avoid being yelled at in the same date.”

“We haven’t been on a date in forever.” Jisung whined pathetically, flopping on the floor like a ragdoll.

“Babe, we literally went on a date last weekend.” Felix laughed lightly as he pulled his boyfriend to his feet.

“Forever….”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You love me though.” Jisung grinned, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and resting his forehead against his soulmate’s. Felix chuckled and pressed his lips against Jisung’s.

“You’re right, I do.”

“I love you too.” Jisung smiled, and Felix could have sworn he saw the entire universe shining in his eyes. Just then, Felix’s phone dinged.

“It’s Chris,” he said, reading the message. His smile grew and he shook his head before turning back to Jisung. “He told us to stop slacking off and get back to work.”

“We aren’t slacking off! We’re refueling!”

“I’ll tell him that,” Felix felt light, despite the stress of finals pressing down on him. “He absolutely won’t scold us for being sassy when he’s trying to keep up from failing or anything.”

“Yeah, well he can suck my ass. I need my coffee.” Jisung puffed his cheeks out and furrowed his eyebrows. Felix bit back a smirk.

“I thought that was my job.” He said innocently, causing Jisung’s face to explode into a blush.

“Lix-” he pouted, his cheeks somehow turning redder at the suggestive look on Felix’s face.

“I say we get coffee in like… twenty minutes?” He suggested with a full smirk.

“Why twenty minutes- oh. OH,” Jisung looked up at Felix from under his eyelashes and pursed his lips with a wink. “I say fifteen.”

“That confident, huh?”

“I’ve made you come in less,” Jisung’s smirk turned feral. Felix’s own smirk dropped and his blush deepend. “Or have you forgotten?”

“Guess you’ll have to remind me.” Felix managed to say without stuttering, despite how hard his heart was thundering behind his ribs. Jisung’s smirk widened, able to feel how flustered Felix was through their bond.

“Bed. Now.” Jisung said, quickly standing. Felix hurried after him, a grin tattooed onto his face.Studying could wait.

Yeah, he was pretty damn lucky. He really did have the best soulmate in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you everyone who read and commented! I've definitely loved writing all this fluff, especially since I never really used to do it all that much. I have a few ideas lined up, so this is far from the last you'll see of me! My pinned tweet at 25boyfriends is a poll for the top four ideas! I'll add the link for anyone who wants to go vote for the next fic! The poll says it'll be up until Friday, but I'll probably end up starting the new fic sometime Monday or Tuesday so I'll just do whichever one is winning by the end of the weekend.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't follow me on twitter, here's a little story for you! Someone stole my Minsung AU and posted it on Wattpad in Polish. I tried messaging her but she blocked me. Thankfully Wattpad took it down after I filed a report, but I just wanted to share because if you see any fic that's mine under another name on another site, it's not me. If anyone wants to translate, just let me know! I'm all for it, as long as there's a link to the original somewhere. 
> 
> Here's the link for the poll!  
> https://twitter.com/25boyfriends/status/1121563591965126658

**Author's Note:**

> It's cha girl, back at it again with a soulmate au!
> 
> I don't plan for this one to be /that/ long, but anyone whose read any of my fics knows I'm SHIT at predicting chapters. i can say three chapters and end up with ten - which is normally the case - so I'm not going to even give a number because we all know it's going to drastically change as the story progresses lmao
> 
> Also I left the setting ambiguous for a reason cuz I like writing about american high schools cuz that's what I know, but they still use honorifics so like... they're in an american styled town/education system within korea? Who knows man its an AU we're out here doing our best.


End file.
